Fated
by DeathlySweet
Summary: It seems that no matter what, The Fates can't resist shoving these two together. In that life and this next, they must figure out what they're meant to learn together. She steals even if she doesn't need to. She might even steal his heart. Reincarnations set in the modern times. Eleanor/Vane. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: This is how it started.

* * *

The warm buzz in Eleanor's head was only partly due to the liquor in her hand. There was too much conversation going on around her. She rose slightly in her seat, shifting uncomfortably as she glanced around the large circular table she was sat at. Her father, Richard, was the center of attention, laughing and schmoozing up the ears of the wealthy men that sat around him. Richard had initially brought Eleanor along because he believed her youthful elegance might entice the men to sit nearer to him and buy into whatever he was trying to sell them into investing.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. Half the time her father didn't even fully understand the importance of certain things that went on with his business. It's not like he's put his energy and soul into it. Eleanor's really the one who's done all the grunt work, Richard just takes the credit.

"_It's fine," _she thought to herself "_this is not really what I'm here for tonight."_

In truth, Eleanor was here to scope out the place. According to her sources, this is where the bill of sale ends. She just needed to get her hands on it to make their big score. Eleanor figured later into the night, the guests will become intoxicated enough to not notice her slip away.

She sipped gingerly at her mixed drink, half listening to Richards antics. Of course, he would never admit to anyone how Eleanor actually sets up all the shipping appointments, maintains close relationships with all the merchants they do business with and all the other mundane tasks that come with running a business. In the past few years as she grew out of her teens and into adulthood, Richard has done less and less to help actually running the family business. All he seems to do lately is sign his name to paperwork and form new connections with strangely wealthy men. Eleanor ground her jaw down, "_it's only a matter of time before I can go off and start my own endeavour."_ she reminded herself. Every job and heist they pull, she gets closer to her goal of self financial stability. Even if she lays awake at night wondering if once all the money is there, she'll be able to give up this life.

It had started innocent enough. Just some small petty theft here and there to give her the thrill and excitement her scheduled and predictable life was missing.

That changed after one night when a glimmering, husky accented, angel grabbed her wrist while she was slipping her hand into someone's jacket pocket.

It was dark and late in the night, and everyone was way too drunk to notice a small woman gliding across the dance floor shifting through their pockets.

"So, you are my competition?" Sweet hazel almond eyes glanced up at Eleanor. She froze, in fear of being called out on her crimes for the first time. "_Oh god, here it comes I knew the day would have to come!"_ Eleanor's eyes widened. "Relax," the girl laughed "I have no reason to squeal. There's an offer I'd like to propose." She held her hand towards Eleanor "I'm Max."

Eleanor stared in disbelief, first at her hand and then back to her face. She squinted at her. This apparently didn't phase Max and she chuckled at her reaction and then nodded towards the wallet currently in her hand. "Buy me a drink?" And then turned on her heel towards the bar. Eleanor thought about it for a moment, she could spilt right now and book it back to her car.. but the new woman she's just met was so enticing she found herself following after her anyways.

Max had found a seat at the bar but Eleanor refused to let her guard down, choosing instead to lean against the counter beside Max.

"So..." Max drawled out. "What's a wealthy, well off woman like yourself doing pick-pocketing from the lower-middle income scum around these parts?"

Eleanor shrugged. She didn't really know either.

"This is my terf." Max signalled something at the bartender who nodded back at her. "Everything that happens in these surrounding blocks comes to my knowledge.." she turned her body towards Eleanor, gently laying her fingertips along the forearm Eleanor had resting on the counter, "and yet, no one had told me that Eleanor Guthrie slums down here with us. Much less that she steals from us."

Eleanor slipped her arm from Max's touch, her forearm tingling from the graze. She spun around and leaned her back to the bar, watching the dance floor. "I didn't realize how badly off this area was I guess."

"Oh, I bet you didn't." Max bit back. "This bar, these streets and neighbourhoods are off limits. I move everything around here."

Eleanor turned her gaze towards the other woman. The bartender came by and dropped off two shots. Max grabbed for one and handed the other to Eleanor.

"I am however, very interested in the doors you could open. In the sense of the trust people would have to let you into their homes willingly, if you catch my drift." Max looked at Eleanor with a gleam in her eyes.

The corners of Eleanor's lips curled. The pick-pocketing was just for fun. There was never no real money in it, and truthfully it's not like she really needed it. She had everything she could think of. There was however a nagging in the back of her mind. A business of her own. She had the contacts and information of what to do, but none of the financial backing. It wasn't exactly like she could simply ask her father for help. He'd lose it if he thought she was leaving to become competition.

Eleanor raised her shot glass at Max with a smirk on her lips. "I'd love to hear about it, and you, some more." She then threw the drink down the back of her throat. Max grinned back at her and downed her shot as well.

Then she explained to Eleanor all about her business venture with Robin Hood types of bandits, stealing from the rich and giving back to their poor community. Eleanor felt a twang of guilt for targeting the people who couldn't afford to be missing the couple dollars from their wallets. It had never occurred to her how easy it could be to rob the rich her father associated with. Max had many contacts with shady business dealers, money launderers and black market sellers. Anything from the small time hold up at the corner store to stolen antique Chinese ceramic vases valuing $31,000 went through her.

Eleanor looked down at her drink, suddenly remembering herself in this place in time. She laughed lightly to herself. "_Thank whoever for Max finding me."_ She wasn't sure where she was going with her small time crime operation but she was glad to have become part of something bigger, even if it was more dangerous. Maybe it was the self-depreciation that kept her going.

She glanced down at the watch on her wrist. 1:43am. Seventeen minutes to go.

"If you gentlemen will excuse me." She murmured softly, in no ones general direction. She caught her fathers eye, and lifted her drink and signalled towards the bar. As she got up from her seat she noticed one other head lift towards her direction but paid it no mind. She walked towards the bar and ordered a rum, neat. "_Gotta take some edge off." _Sure, she knew she could do and do it well enough to not get caught. This was big though, and the excitement of the prize egged her on.

She slipped behind a crowd of people and made her way up the giant staircase towards the upper level of the house. The Addington Estate was gorgeous. Three level villa, two pools, seven bedrooms and a ballroom. Just the right types of people to steal from. The staircase led up to a giant landing before branching off to different wings of the home. On an exceptionally fancy couch over looking the giant ballroom below, bustling with people, was a young woman.

Eleanor cursed under the breath. "_I told her no." _She walked over to the railing just in front of the couch and sipped at her drink. "I told you not to come." She didn't even look back at her.

"Yes I know, but I couldn't help myself. You know I'm eager to learn, and father thought it best if I came and looked at prospects for a husband." A small voice mumbled behind her. Eleanor could hear fidgeting. She sighed and downed her rum in one go. Grimacing, she turned around to face the young woman. Shaking her head, she walked towards her and opened the small handbag that hung daintily from her shoulders. "If you must insist on being here Abigail, put this in and watch the stairs for me." Eleanor handed her a small wireless earpiece. "Max is also on the line. Just click the button if you want to mute yourself. And just... don't make yourself known alright. I don't like the idea of you being too involved. You're a bright young woman with a great future ahead of you. You don't need this shit."

"Thank you." Abigail took the ear piece and fidgeted with it before placing it in her ear, not moving from the couch. Eleanor handed her empty glass to the girl and walked off towards the right corridor.

She growled and clicked her ear piece into working. "Why the fuck did you let her come?"

"Because she wouldn't shut up." Max retorted.

"She was supposed to sit in the car with you and maybe do some light planning! Not here where she could get caught!" Eleanor hissed as quietly as her anger would let her.

"She'll do whatever she wants." Max laughed, "just let her enjoy tonight. What were you doing at 20?"

Eleanor growled in response. "Is this the right way?"

"Yes, I can see the radiation levels of the safe." Max whispered in awe, Eleanor could hear her furiously typing through the ear piece. "When you get to the door, you'll only have 20 minutes before it locks again and I won't be able to get it open. The technology seems to be newer than my guy could decipher. We'll need some time before we can come back to the prize."

Eleanor pressed close up against the walls, sliding her handbag as she walked along.

"Wait! That's it, that room!" Max exclaimed and then giggled furiously.

Eleanor dug through her bag, and pulled out a small electronic reader. She laid it against the door and turned it on. "Alright Max, let me in." She said with a straight voice.

"Hold on, hold on." Max chided her, her fast typing apparent.

Eleanor glanced down at her watched. 2:06am. She sucked her teeth. "There's no more time." She growled back in response. Just then the light on the electronic reader turned green and the door gave a soft click. She could hear Max humph on the side of the line. Eleanor paused for a moment, taking a breath before softly pushing the door open. She hesitated, peering inside and seeing it was empty she quickly made her way inside being careful to make sure not to close the door behind her.

Eleanor looked around.

"_If I was a safe, where would I be?" _She felt along the edges of the walls as she walked into the room. She looked above and inside the fireplace. Under the rug that dominated the centre of the room. Nothing.

"Alright Max, I give up." Eleanor sighed. She hated accepting her defeat.

"You're getting warmer." Max teased her. "With 16 minuets left."

Eleanor walked further into the room, nearing the large desk.

"Warmer!" Max laughed.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. She walked around the desk and as she neared the chair the floorboards beneath her creaked. Moving quickly she flipped the rug and revealed the pin pad of a floor safe. Eleanor quickly rustled through her bag and pulled out a small jar and tiny glasses. She dusted the dye over the key pad and pulled out a small flashlight. Eleanor slid on her glasses and turned on the flash light.

"Alright Max, Ive got four numbers here and need help figuring out the combination. I'll only have 3 tries before it locks me out."

"Okay..." Max sucked in a deep breath. "What's the most worn?"

"1." Eleanor whispered back. "Then 9, 8 and 5."

"Okay, well, according to my sources Mr and Mrs Addington married in 1985. Try it."

Eleanor ground her teeth and tentatively pressed the buttons. The light turned green and clicked. She laughed nervously. "Fucking brilliant."

"You know it, babe." Max beamed.

Eleanor opened the safe door and dropped her gadgets to the floor.

Stacks of money, expensive jewelry and paperwork shoved inside. Eleanor shuffled through the paperwork until her eyes landed on what they've been looking for. She hurriedly grabbed it and shoved it inside her tiny bag along with all the discarded items on the floor. "I got it Max, holy hell." She breathed, suddenly feeling very overwhelmed. Eleanor slammed the safe door shut, flipped the carpet down and went to make her way to the door.

"Uhm guys?" A soft voice came over the communication. "There's two men coming up the stairs."

"Merde.." Max cursed under her breath. "It's okay, we'll get you out."

"Abigail, I need you to figure something out." Eleanor said to her sharply.

"Okay." Abigail replied with shaky confidence. Eleanor listened to Max breathe shaky breathes with a pounding heart.

"Good evening gentlemen." Abigail called out. She was met with courteous replies. "How were the tables?" Abigail awkwardly asked. The men seemed to ignore her. "Oh, oh my!" Abigail exclaimed as the two women on the line listened to a thud hit the floor. There were two frantic male voices and the ruffling of clothes. "I must be dehydrated." Abigail explained, "its my woman's time you see." There were sounds of agreeing. "If you would both be so kind as to help me with my way back to the bar for some refreshment?" Hurried agreement sounds came from the men. "You're both such big, strong gentlemen. I can't thank you enough."

Max stifled a giggle while Eleanor struggled to choke back a laugh. Standing in front of the door ready to make a run for.

"Thank you so much gentlemen for walking me all the way to the bar."

That was her queue. Eleanor creaked the door open and crept out. It clicked behind her. She leaned against the shut, locked door and sighed. Heart pounding in her chest.

"With three minutes to spare, great job girl." Max encouraged her.

Eleanor laughed uneasily. "If it weren't for Abigail we'd have been fucked. Great job, Abi." Eleanor said breathless.

There was no reply from Abigail.

"Meet me outside by the back gate, you're welcome to leave with us." Eleanor continued addressing Abigail. "I'll be out in 10 minutes Max, don't keep me waiting."

Max huffed, "have I ever?".

Eleanor composed herself and walked back towards the landing. She felt absolutely giddy. She couldn't believe step one went so well. She'll have to find her father before heading out.

"Hey..." Max drawled out. "There's a weird black van that just pulled up..."

Eleanor hummed in response, caught in thought about the thrill of sneaking around.

"No, seriously. It's weird. This late into the night, and a mysterious van in a wealthy neighbourhood?" Max voiced her concerns. "Do you think someone may be trying to pull something here?"

"Hard to say... can you see inside? Or make out any distinguishing marks?" Eleanor responded in a low tone.

"I don't know, from here it's too far. I don't want to risk driving closer." Max sounded nervous and Eleanor's heart ached from it.

"Stay where you are, I'm on my way out. Your safety is my concern." Eleanor softly whispered. "Besides—"

"Miss Guthrie!" Someone from behind her called out. Eleanor paused for a moment before turning around slowly.

There was a slightly older man standing in front of her. He was wearing a dark uniform suit and she could see the three chevrons on his shoulders. Eleanor silently rolled her eyes. "Good evening Sargent Rogers. I was just taking my leave for the night. Have you seen my father? I wish to say goodbye before heading home."

He took a step closer to her. "Actually, I was just talking to him. And he very much made a point to tell me that you weren't seeing anyone."

"Oh. Of course he did." She shook her head at him. "I'm much too focused on my future and career goals at the moment to focus of relationships and the like. I'm flattered." Eleanor waved him off and tried to turn her back to leave.

Woodes reached out to grab her hand, trapping her in the spot with him. "That's too bad." He chided at her. "It'd be a shame to let your beauty go to waste."

Eleanor snatched her hand out of his grasp. "Good night Sargent Rogers."

Woodes half bowed to her. "It's Woodes."

Eleanor nodded in his direction and walked down the stairs back into the bustle of the ballroom, the place had died down. Many guests had left, those few that remained either were passed out or just about. Eleanor spotted her father, still drinking and gambling, half intelligible crap spilling from his drunken lips. She walked behind him and laid her hands on his shoulders. She leaned closer into him to whisper in his ears. "I'm going home now. I have called for a ride, I'll leave the keys with you but please don't drive home like this." She tightened her grip on his shoulders.

Richard didn't even look up from his cards. Just gave her a single nod as she left the car keys on the table. Eleanor dropped her hands from her father and walked towards the foyer to collect her jacket, when she suddenly remembered Abigail. Her eyes scanned the room, glancing towards the bar. Abigail sat on a bar stool, clearly intoxicated. Eleanor chuckled and made her way over to her. When she reached her, she gently placed her flat palm on Abigail's back. "Hey, lets go." She tried to coax her. "You did great, I'm proud of you, let's go celebrate." Abigail didn't say anything as she swayed getting off her seat. Eleanor wrapped an arm around her waist and Abigail grabbed her shoulders.

"You're a gr-great role model. And I love you." Abigail giggled.

"How much have you had to drink?" Eleanor raised an eyebrow and laughed.

Abigail waved her off, but the sudden movement only made her trip on her feet a little. Eleanor tightened her gripped and sighed.

"Let's get our stuff and get you home." Eleanor pulled her towards the impromptu coat check that had been set up.

"Can you guys hurry the fuck up? This van is freaking me out." Max's worried voice came into Eleanor's ear.

"I'm trying! But someone had a little too much." Eleanor teased in Abigails direction, who was too tipsy to pay it any mind. "How long you been listening?"

"Long enough." Max replied curtly. "_Well, I'm going to have to explain the whole Rogers thing."_

Eleanor shrugged her long trench coat over her short cocktail dress and struggle helping Abigail into her woolen one. Then she pulled her towards the door, and with a little help from the door-man got her out and down the front stairs. "Okay Max, can you pull up front? I can't walk all the way back with her."

"Yeah, okay, I'm coming." Max sounded annoyed. Like Eleanor could help the fact that the young girls tolerance was low and her ambitions high. "Hey, the van... it's got some weird bumper sticker ." Max noted as Eleanor could hear it coming down the street.

"Oh yeah?" Eleanor hummed in response, holding tightly onto Abigail who swayed even while standing still.

The familiar steel gray Jeep Wrangler pulled up to a stop in front of Eleanor. She opened the back door and as gently as she could, pushed Abigail into the back seats. "Oof!" She fell with a thud. Eleanor closed the back door and slid into the passenger seat and turned to face Max, who immediately threw her arms around Eleanor when she was close enough. Eleanor awkwardly hugged her back through the uncomfortable position.

Eleanor turned to look at Max, "Hey, it's okay I'm fine."

Max nodded at her. "I know."

Eleanor looked in the rear view mirror at the black van parked on the shadows. "Did it move at all? Anyone get out?"

Max shook her head. "No, nobody in or out. Other than it pulling up to park there it hasn't moved in the whole hour."

Eleanor frowned and then laughed. "Probably just some teenagers out for a fuck. Let's go get wasted, I desperately need it."

Max grinned and started the car. "So, tell me about Woodes."

"Ugh, can it not wait?" Eleanor rolled her eyes.

* * *

_2:45am_

It was pretty late by the time they pulled up to their spot. But the house still seemed lively. Dozens of expensive cars parked around the property.

They weren't sure exactly why they were here, Captain refused to divulge his secrets until he was sure.

"Bring us closer, Red." He grunted in the general direction of a woman in the drivers seat.

"Fuck no. And risk being seen? You haven't even told us what's the big deal?" She rasped back, impatiently.

"Darling, I'm sure Captain has a reason for dragging us out in the middle of the night with no prep or instructions." A second person called out from the passengers seats.

"Calico's right. I'm not ready to share my secrets yet." He responded absentmindedly. His eyes flickered to the front door opening and a taller blonde woman appeared slightly dragging a younger brunette woman. With the help of some man they made it down to the street and she stood there on the curb, holding onto the young girl. She looked familiar... the Guthrie heiress? He remembered seeing her in newspaper articles a few years ago when she was photographed at a bar, midpunch into some mans jaw. He scoffed to himself, "_who the fuck was she?"_

"Captain?" The male passenger up front called out as he watched the two women get in a car.

"Hm?" He vocalized back in his direction.

"Just wondering on your orders." Calico responded to him hesitantly. He knew better than to drag him out of thought.

"Let's fucking go Red," Captain looked over at their driver. "I need a drink."

She smirked and turned on the car. Captain leaned back into his seat and fidgeted with the coin in his pocket.

* * *

Well, there it is. I've been thinking a lot about this while at work in my spare time.

Heavily inspired by LexyRomanova's story SAIL about the whole reincarnation thing. Which I think is brilliant given the fact of how much fun it is to write the characters modern.

Hope this is cool? or whatever... I am obviously late to the Black Sails fandom, but I just finished the show.

I hope to continue this story. Feel free to chip in ideas.

My computer is a piece of garbage, so everything is typed up either on my phone or ipad... also, the only free time I have available to write is between the hours of 2-7am after I am finished with work consisting of at least 11 hour shifts! I am not saying this is garner sympathy but as a reason why my spelling, grammar, and pre/past tense may be off. I will do my absolute best at proof reading when my brain has had the time to rest. I hope it is still legible and enjoyable.

XO.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

_Previously-_

_Eleanor, Max And Abigail found a lead on a prize they deem worth taking. A mysterious van pulls up with dangerous characters inside. _

• • • • • • •

"_Let's fucking go Red," Captain looked over at their driver. "I need a drink." _

_She smirked and turned on the car. Captain leaned back into his seat and fidgeted with the coin in his pocket._

* * *

She looked around before starting the car. The last thing they needed was drawing a bunch of unnecessary attention to themselves. When the coast looked clear, she unabashedly pressed on the gas peddle and sped off. As she glanced in the rear view mirror, her eyes caught a pair of bright blue ones. "So just what the fuck exactly are we doing out here, in snob city, in the dead of night?"she squinted her eyes at him for a second before focusing back on the road.

"I've heard whispers of a prize so large, not only would it give whoever took it undeniable status, but they could also disappear from this world forever. Never needing to pull another job again." He replied while his gaze averted back to the streets outside the window.

"And when were you planning on sharing this news with us, Charles?" The man in the front seat twisted around to look back at Charles.

The woman in the drivers seat glanced anxiously in the mirror between the two men.

"When I could make sure this place and prize was real. What's the point in bringing it up if nothing comes from it Jack?" Charles stared warningly up at Jack, who had settled back into his seat with a sigh.

"Anne, darling, if you don't stop gripping the wheel so hard you'll leave dents." Jack addressed the woman driving.

"I can't help it, you idiots stress me out. So if a prize that large did exist, how would we get our hands on it? And better yet, why isn't it being fought for more vigorously?"Anne grumbled and loosened her posture.

Charles sucked at his teeth and kept his eyes on the road, knowing both his crew mates where trying to grab eye contact with him. Maybe there were a few others who knew about the prize lurking between the hands of rich men, but so far it seemed that no one was either capable or stupid enough to brave getting near it._"Which one did it make me?" _Charles smirked to himself. He knew the bill of sale was somewhere in the Addington Estate, but it's not exactly like either of them could go waltzing in there without raising suspicion. His plan had been to wait for one of the staff to possibly come outside and they could subdue them and switch clothing to sneak inside. No one other than the man who helped the two women came outside however. He'd need a new plan, perhaps with a bigger crew, but that meant a smaller cut for the trio.

"Charles?" Jack repeated at him.

Charles snapped out of his thoughts and looked up the front of the car. "What Jack?"

"Just wondering if you would be interested in going somewhere different than our usual spot? I heard of this interesting strip bar on the other side of town. They have great bar food," Jack looked over at Anne, who was rolling her eyes at him. "And women." Jack glanced back at Charles in the mirror.

"I could eat." Replied Charles with a shrug. "What's it called?"

"The Jolly Roger." Jack grinned.

Charles leaned back in his seat, "alright, well, let's make our way over there Anne."

• • • • • • •

Abigail groaned in the backseat as Max made a sharp turn. Eleanor glanced back at the young woman, she was laying on her back and holding her head. "Why is everything so spinny?" Abigail wailed.

The older women giggled. "You'll be alright Abigail. We'll drop you off at home before we go back home." Eleanor replied softly, reaching over to pat her forearm.

Abigail struggled to sit up. "No, please! I really wanted to spend this night with you guys." She glumly bit her lip. "Besides, my father will be so disappointed if he sees me like this."

Max looked over at Eleanor. It was really her call. Eleanor's eyebrows furrowed as she thought about it. "Okay, you can come with us. Except no more drinking, and I'll make you something to eat. Then it's upstairs and relaxing for you."

Abigail slumped down back in the seats. "I wouldn't want to hang out with all the women anyways."

Eleanor hadn't planned on going back to her fathers estate tonight. He wouldn't notice her not home, even if he wasn't drunk out of his mind. She still kept her room and did spend quite a few nights there, but she mostly considered the piece of property she invested in with Max as home. When they first looked at the location, it was almost completely run down, and Eleanor felt like pulling out of the deal, but Max convinced her that it would be an easy fix. Max pulled her contacts together, and with their help they had started putting the place back into shape. The Jolly Roger wasn't exactly the classiest establishment, and it didn't necessarily have the finest patrons, but everyone who went there was always free to be themselves. The two women would never question anyone's background who walked in so long as they didn't ruin the harmony. When they bought the building, it had had a living space built into it upstairs. Eleanor was thrilled, she felt like she was free. She finally had somewhere she could feel free to run to if her home life ever got too rough.

Eleanor had been sitting with her thoughts when Max cleared her throat. "So, tell us about Rogers." Max broke the silence.

Eleanor groaned. "He's just some creep. Started trying to butter up to Richard for extra funding for his department. He thinks by… associating with me, my father will give him a dowry or some shit." Eleanor covered her face with her hands, mollified. "Not sure what my father gets out of that deal, but probably the fact that his shady moves will be overlooked."

"Hmm, well did you try telling him you weren't into men?" Max teased at Eleanor.

Eleanor laughed. "I feel like that would strangely not bother him. I told him I wasn't interested, but that only seemed to spur him on more!"

"What a sicko." Abigail hiccuped in the back.

"I'm just trying to avoid being in the same spaces as him, hoping he'll find someone else to focus on, but it's like he's stalking me." Eleanor grimaced.

Just then, Max was pulling into a parking lot. The speed bumps sent Abigail tumbling off the back seat and onto the car floor. Eleanor tried to twist around in her seat to check on her when Max's frustrated grumbling pulled her focus back. "It's so damn busy! And someone stole my spot, what the hell, it says "owner" on it for a reason!"

Eleanor patted Max's arm reassuringly. "Just park around back then, it's fine. Abigail can use the walk."

Forced to go around the back of the building, Max circled the car back around the parking lot. The giant neon woman sitting on an anchor smiled down at them as Max angrily took a sharp turn on the corner. There was already another vehicle parked in their mini two-lane parking spot. "Is that Mr. Scott's car?" Max looked over at Eleanor as she put the car into park.

"Yes, he must be here to go over some new property locations he wanted to show you." Eleanor replied, opening her door to step out.

Max walked around to Eleanors side by the time she stepped out. "I thought we were going to wait. I don't want to squander all of the progress and money we've made." Max reached for the back door handle and Eleanor leaned in to pull Abigail standing.

"It's just browsing, seeing what's out there. No pressure in making a decision." Eleanor replied innocently, wrapping her arm around Abigail's waist as Max came over to do the same.

"Thanks so much you guys, I don't know what I'd do without you two." Abigail lazily glanced at the two women who were supporting her weight.

Max laughed, "probably not be here this drunk for one."

The two older women helped Abigail haul herself around the side of the building in the narrow corridor between the fence and the wall. When they got to the front of the building, the security guard at the door hustled to open the doors for them. "Good evening madams!" He called out as they hurriedly rushed inside.

The place was packed. All the seats in front of the stage were filled with men eager to see the next show start. Eleanor took a look around, the bar was packed and their bartender Madi, looked extremely stressed out. She gave the girl a quick flash of her hand as a hello. Abigail was starting to slip in her grip and Eleanor had to wrap both her arms around her waist to pull her back to her feet.

"I'm going to go see what Madi's trying to get my attention for. Will you be okay with her?" Max looked up at Eleanor while pointing to the bar, where Madi was looking at the two of them glaringly.

"You'd better go," Eleanor shook her head, "you know she hates to wait." Eleanor kept her grip on Abigail as Max pulled away. "We'll go in the kitchen." She pulled on the drunken girl. Abigail stumbled a bit as they made their way through the crowd of people. Dancers were walking around, barely clothed, moving through the groups of people. Abigail blushed a little bit even through her drunken state. Eleanor stifled a laugh at the young woman's embarrassment. They made it across the establishment and into the small kitchen, Eleanor looked around. _"Where the hell is the chef tonight?"_ Noticing the piled up order tickets.

The two women walked over to the table in the corner and Eleanor pulled the chair out. Abigail immediately sunk into it, sprawling her torso out onto the table. Eleanor threw her jacket off and onto the back of the chair Abigail was seated in. She looked down at her outfit. Still in her small cocktail dress from the evening, she frowned. _"Well, this is going to get trashed in here." _She snagged an apron off the wall to wrap around her waist, in some effort of covering herself.

Eleanor looked back over at Abigail, who looked half asleep leaning onto the table. "Stay here Abi, I'm going to go see what's going on here tonight. I'll be right back."

Abigail waved her hand at Eleanor, and she took it as enough of a response.

Eleanor made her way back out of the kitchen and over to the bar. Max had her hand on Madi's forearm tenderly. She caught Eleanor's gaze. "We were fucked tonight!" She shouted over the music at Eleanor. They stood in the corner of the bar, huddled. "The chef decided she was too hungover to come in, two dancers couldn't make it and I've been the only bar person for the last ten hours!"

Eleanor sighed understandingly. "I'll go and work kitchen for the last two hours." She turned to Max, "can you ask someone to come and collect Abigail and bring her upstairs?"

"Of course." Max nodded and then turned to Madi. "Your father is here and wants to speak to me about some things. I will be back down after to give you a hand, promise."

Madi's upset look eased up some. "Sorry guys, it's just that the rush came from nowhere and it blindsided us all." She looked back and forth at the two women.

Max gave Madi's arm a squeeze and then let her go. She looked at Eleanor and gestured to going upstairs. Max turned around, leaving to make her way through the throng of people and disappear behind the employee door.

Eleanor smiled at Madi. "Well, only two more hours, we'll make it." She patted the other woman's shoulders. Madi scoffed at her but returned the smile. "So I noticed all the orders piling up in there." Eleanor pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

Madi grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, well, it took a while for me to actually leave the bar and notice that our fucking chef decided to ditch out on today. That's why I just kept on piling the orders."

Eleanor shook her head, "we're going to need to look into hiring another cook, Joey is too unreliable. I'll turn on the kitchen light to signal we'll take orders now, but just trash all the past orders." Madi looked apologetically at Eleanor, who just shrugged back in response. "Is what it is, don't worry about it. I'm sure everyone's too drunk to notice they paid for something they won't receive."

Madi looked back over at the bar counters and noticed the group of people trying to get her attention. "I should probably get back…" she shook her head and thumbed in the direction behind her.

Eleanor followed her back behind the bar to make herself a drink. Rum and coke, triple shots to deal with tonight. The whole Rogers situation still on her mind. _"Would Richard really trade me?" _She thought as she filled her mini pitcher with pop. Snagging it, she weaved her way through the crowd of people back into the small kitchen. She slipped through the curtain and kicked her high heeled shoes off. _"What a relief." _Eleanor looked over at the chair in the corner, now empty of the drunk young woman who was leaning into the table.

She gently padded over to the light switch and flipped on the red light and rang the bell on the wall, signalling that the kitchen was open. Discarding the old order tickets, new ones started coming already. _"Fuck me, I thought this would have been an easy night." _She was quickly trying to slap burger patties down on the grill, while throwing fries and hot dog wieners into the fryers. Not that this was a hard job, just an exhaustingly heat filled one. Running in small circles back and forth from grill to fryer to cutting board and sauce station was tiresome.

She managed to grab a few minutes of peace in between the rushes, and leaned forward onto the cutting board, looking out the service window. There were two girls on top of tables, dancing for the men sitting around them. The main stage was empty, too late for shows now. The club was starting to empty she noticed as she looked around. Max was at the bar with Madi, making the last of the drink orders as last call was coming. The bar was mainly deserted, except for the few regular drunks. Small groups of people mingled at the smaller tables, playing cards. Girls were trying to pursue the winners with the bigger piles of chips. She was about to turn back to the grill when she noticed a group of people she'd never seen inside before. In the back wall of the club, almost in the shadows were three people. A smaller woman, wearing a dirty cream coloured blouse tucked into high waisted black pants and a tattered brown jacket, was leaning against a taller man. He was gently caressing her shoulder with the arm wrapped around her. The man had interesting facial hair and yellow lensed shades on. He was wearing a puffy long-sleeved button up with some kind of bright tone stuffed into striped pants. They were seated a ways away, chatting intimately, from a larger man.

Eleanor's eyes raked over him. She noticed his long hair draping over his shoulders and thick leather corded necklaces adorning his muscular looking neck. It was almost instantaneous that the moment her eyes laid on him, he looked over at her. It felt like even in the darkness of the club, with only the strobe lights passing around, his bright blue eyes lit through her. _"I know those eyes…"_ but she couldn't place where. _"Maybe they've been here before." _They stared at each other through the darkness and mess of people, when the strobe flashed by his face and she thought she could see his crooked smile facing right at her. She raised her chin in his direction before turning around and going back to scrape the grill off, right after finishing the rest of her drink. The ice burned the roof of her mouth but satiated the unease she felt from that encounter. _"What the hell was that? Get your shit together." _She shook her head at herself.

The hour passed by quickly and she decided to call it quits and rang the bell for last call for the kitchen. There were a few more orders, but nothing crazy which meant she could finally turn off the grill and fryers and kill the overwhelming heat accumulating in the small room. "_I need some air."_ She swiped at the sweat running down her forehead. She untied the apron from around her waist and threw it onto the floor.

Eleanor grimaced as she slipped her shoes back on before stepping out from behind the curtain dividing the kitchen from the rest of the club. Max and Madi were starting to take inventory of the booze behind the bar and start clean up. They looked up at her and she motioned smoking and pointed to the back exit. They waved her off and went back to what they were doing. Eleanor rolled her eyes, _"whatever then." _and started making her way out to the alley for a quick breath of fresh air.

"Hello darling!" Came a drunken voice from her side. Eleanor looked down at one of the remaining tables of men. She rolled her eyes.

"Good evening Edward." She tried to slip around him as he made a move for her wrist, pining her in the spot. She ground her teeth. _"How many times do I have to push him away before he fucks off."_

"How much for a dance tonight, my love?" He stared into her eyes while his friends at the table chuckled.

She struggled against his grip, "I fucking told you, I'm not a dancer. There's plenty of beautiful woman who would _love _to provide that service for you." She glared down at him.

His thumb started to caress the inside of her wrist and she felt panic starting to bubble in her stomach. She looked up at the door where their security men were, who had noticed her and started making their way over.

"Is there a problem, Miss Guthrie?" Michael, their head of security, asked walking over.

She ripped her arm from Edwards grip. "No, Mr. Low was actually just going to cash his chips in and leave." She raised her chin at him, arms behind her back. "Weren't you, Ned?"

He pushed his chair back and stood up in front of her. Chest pulled straight out, looking down at her. "Yeah, we're done here for tonight. We'll finish up where we left off next time." He murmured at her as he turned to walk away, slightly pushing into the large man beside her. The rest of his flock stood up and walked towards the ladies behind the barred cash registers.

Michael looked down at Eleanor. "I hate him coming in, I don't know why you ladies let him."

"Money is money." Eleanor responded. "Doesn't matter where it comes from or how it gets here, just don't fuck around." She fished around in her small handbag. "I'm going out back for a quick smoke, if I'm needed." And she turned to walk away from that very uncomfortable situation.

Eleanor walked down the small hallway leading to the fire exit door towards the back of the building. She pushed the door open and the cold air that hit her felt like bliss after the sweltering heat of the club and kitchen.

• • • • • • •

On the ride over to this place Jack was very insistent on, Charles sat mostly in silence. He checked and scrolled through the notifications on his phone every once in a while, occasionally listening in on the couples conversations up front. Jack and Anne sounded like they were making some private plans for the weekend. Charles rolled his eyes. _"There's no need for them to be so secretive. Although I suppose I have been as well." _He knew he should have talked to them about the lead he'd gotten from his mentor the minute he found out. He just didn't want to bring up their hopes if nothing came together. He still wasn't one hundred percent sure which way to go about it, the lead had been free, but any more information would cost him a cut of the share. He reached into his pocket to pull out his lucky coin. He looked at it in his hand and flipped it around to inspect it. Alright, so it was silly and superstitious to have a 'lucky coin', but every time he'd bring it on a job they'd always find extra treasure or make the perfect get away.

He'll never forget the day his mentor gave it to him as a token of the job he'd been taken along to learn from. The old 1739 dirty Spanish silver dollar gleamed in the street lights up at him. It really could use a polish, but Charles felt like it would wipe away all the mojo it's built. He put it back into his pocket to fidget with. Charles leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes just for a second.

"Charles?" A hand came on his shoulder and Charles' eyes immediately opened. He grabbed at the wrist on his shoulder and pulled.

Jack rammed into his seat as he was twisted back, facing Charles. "Woah, easy man!" Jack tried to pull back away from him.

Charles pushed his arm away, "you couldn't have just called out to me?" he looked out the window. The car was parked in a packed lot. A giant neon sign with a woman sitting on an anchor swung back and forth above them.

"We're here, I tried calling out to you but I think you're too sleep deprived." Jack shook his head and exited the car. Anne was already gone.

Charles ran a hand down his face before leaving the car. Anne was leaning against the wall of the club, smoking. She locked the car as Charles shut the door and snuffed out her cigarette. Jack walked over and wrapped his arm around her waist, they entered the club together.

They were both obviously unhappy at him for not communicating with them. _"I'll discuss it with them once I've had time to mull over it." _

Charles entered the club. It was dimly lit, with loud music playing. Some 70's psychedelic rock blaring on the PA system. Jack made his way over to the bar and Anne split off to find them a good spot to post up at. Charles started to make his way through the club, looking around. There was a barred cash register area, where dolled up women were eager to take the money from drunken men. The main stage featured a raven haired woman gyrating to the beats playing, scantly clothed. There were plenty of men leaning against the rails trying get closer to her. The bar was surrounded by people trying to get drinks, and Charles could see Jack trying to crush his way into it to grab the bartenders attention. Smaller tables adorned the edges of the club, with men playing all types of card games. Waitress girls walked around with empty shot glasses and bundles of cash stuffed into their stockings. Charles caught sight of Anne, who had managed to grab them a table, slightly off to the end of the club. He slumped into the bench seating against the wall across from her.

Anne looked at Charles across the table. "We're going to go away for the weekend coming up." She leaned onto her elbows.

Charles studied her face, but there was nothing there. "Is it because of me?" He straightened in his seat.

Anne shook her head, "nah, we were going to one of these weekends anyways." She pushed off the table to lean back into her seat.

Charles leaned onto the table, getting closer to her. "Look, there's a lot I want to share. But I want to get my shit together first."

"We know you mean well, but it just feels like there's no trust." Anne stared into his eyes before looking behind her for her partner. Jack was making his way over to them with a tray of drinks.

"Thought I'd grab a few if there's such a huge demand for them." Jack set the tray down on their table. He pulled out the chair beside Anne's side and gestured for them to grab what they wanted. There were three pints of beer and six shots of whiskey. "Well so much for grabbing food. The bartender informed me that their cook was not in tonight."

Charles laughed, "of fucking course." He flexed his arms behind his head, leaning against the wall. "What's the story on this place?" He looked over at Jack.

Jack looked up at Charles from his drink. Clearing his throat and setting his drink down, he leaned back into the chair. "Well, word on the street is it's run by some badass woman who holds the whole community down. This place has garnered the reputation that money is money here, regardless of how it's obtained. It appears lots of shady people meet here." Jack anxiously looked around.

Charles slowly nodded his head, letting the information sink in. _"Maybe I'd be able to find some new contacts here." _He looked back at the pair who had slid a little closer together. Charles slid out from the bench seat, "I'm going to take a piss." He murmured at them, not looking back to see if they heard.

Charles walked off towards the back of the club into the men's washroom. There was another man standing at the urinals. Charles stood off from him, and unzipped his pants.

"Hey!" The other man called out to him. Charles looked at him from the side of his eye. "Hey, do I know you from somewhere?"

Charles didn't look over at him. "I don't know, man."

The other man flushed his urinal and turned towards Charles. Charles finished his business and zipped his pants back up, still not looking at the other man. The man took a step closer to Charles when he finally turned around to look at him. Charles took note of his one white eye and scar that ran through it. His other eye a pale blue. The man and Charles stood in the middle of the bathroom.

"Yeah, you're Teach's boy aren't ya?" The man stared at Charles, crossing his arms across his chest and straightening out.

Charles clenched his fists at his side. Staring into the face of the man who apparently knew him. "Not sure I know what you're talking about, friend." He went to push past him and walk out of the door. When the other man put his hand on Charles' shoulder. Charles immediately turned around and grabbed his wrist. Holding onto his arm with one hand, the other went for his throat. He shoved him against the nearby wall. He had easily over powered him and the other man didn't even struggle. Instead he actually laughed a bit.

"I think you do know, _friend._" The other man looked at Charles. Not moving off of him, the other man looked at the hand around his throat. "I'm Edward Low. I was there at the round-up meet of the trades last month with my crew." Charles thought back to the monthly meeting the higher up black market criminals are regularly invited to.

Charles let go of his throat and shoved off Edward. "Great to meet you." He turned back around to leave.

Edward rubbed at his neck, "feel free to come by my table later." He called after Charles leaving the bathroom door.

Charles walked back to his crew. Jack and Anne were now seated off from where they were. They were sitting close together on the bench against the wall, just a bit down from Charles' seat. _"That's fine if they want their own time. Better than the usual bickering." _He thought as he slumped into his seat and grabbed his pint.

There was a loud commotion as the front door opened and three women walked in. A taller blonde woman was holding onto a smaller brunette. The other dark haired woman stepped away from the other two and ran off to the bar. The blonde struggled with the younger girl and shimmied their way towards the kitchen. _"Wasn't that the same woman that was at the mansion? The Guthrie girl?" _Charles finished his drink. Looking over at the couple down the bench from him, their drinks untouched, Charles helped himself to the shots that were left over. He watched the kitchen curtain swish open and the Guthrie heiress rush out, apron over her short dress. Charles chuckled to himself, _"what a sight. Bet the papers would kill for that shot." _She ran off towards the bar, embracing the bartender who looked angrily between the blonde and shorter dark brunette. The other woman ran off towards an employee door and only the two were left. Charles looked down at the whiskey and threw it down his throat. By the time he looked back up, the blonde was gone. He grabbed his empty beer glass and got up to make his way towards the bar.

Charles leaned against the bar counter top and waited for the bartender to come to him. After a few minutes and several customers, she made her way down to him.

"What'll you have?" She took the empty glass from him.

"Whatever on tap IPA you have." He slid her a hundred dollar bill. "For my tab, under Vane. Put anything he ordered on it as well." Charles pointed over to where Jack was.

She looked him over, then took the hundred and checked to see if it was counterfeit. She seemed appeased when she threw it in the lock box and grabbed a pint glass to fill up. "Here you go, Vane." The bartender left the drink on the counter in front of him. She went to go leave when he called out to her. She turned back around, eyebrow arched. "Was there something else?"

"The women who came in here earlier, are they regulars?" Charles grabbed his pint and took a sip.

The bartender scoffed. "That's Madame Max, she owns this place. And the other two," She took a look up and down at him "you don't need to concern yourself with." She wiped the water ring mark his glass had left in front of him before walking away.

Charles took his drink and went to sit back back in his seat when a man carrying the same young girl walked past him and up towards the employee door. As he sat back down, a red light turned on by the kitchen door and a bell rang out.

"Oh, lovely! Let's order something shall we?" Jack eagerly looked towards the kitchen service window. He grabbed the attention of a half dressed waitress and ordered something greasy. Charles waved the invitation of food off. His attention still focused on the service window he was facing. He could make out to the top of a blonde head. He looked over at Jack and Anne, still browsing the menu with interest. He looked over at the tables of cards being played.

Charles stood up, "I'm going to go check out some of the games." He yelled over the music at the pair and walked off.

Charles took a slow lap of the place, taking notice of each table and the patrons at them. He finally settled on a table of high bidders and lots of chips following to and from. He pulled out the chair at his selected table and was told the lowest bid in was a thousand dollars. Charles looked around the table, taking note of everyone's face. From ugly and mean looking to sinister business men around him, the dealer waited for his decision. He pulled out his wallet and handed over several hundred dollar bills. Charles played for about an hour, winning and losing here and there. He eventually decided to cash out when he made more than he bid in with. Giving his opponents parting pleasantries, Charles made his way over to the cash registers.

Charles pulled out his smart phone to check the time, almost 4:30am. They should probably be heading home before the sunrise. He looked around the club, it was mostly empty now. He made his way back to his spot to ask his friends if they were ready to go, but they were so lovingly drunk he decided to hold off. Sitting in his seat, he was watching the bar clear as last call was rung and the two women started cleaning.

That's when he felt the nagging instinct of being watched. He looked around him, but the only people near him were Jack and Anne, hands all over each other; and across from him was Low's table of men playing cards. Charles looked up at the service window to find blue-green eyes boring into him. It was the blonde Guthrie heiress from earlier. She was leaning forward onto something, just clear as day staring straight at him. All he could really make out was the mess of curls pulled back on top of her head, her face red from the heat, those gleaming eyes and the very tops of her shoulders; exposed, except for the thin straps of her dress. She squinted at him and he laughed, flashing a quick smile. She didn't return it however, instead she raised her chin defiantly at him and then turned around and out of view. Charles chuckled, if he didn't know any better, it seemed she was interested in what she saw.

Anne eventually got up to leave to the washrooms and Jack came over to sit across Charles again. "Listen, I'm sorry if we seem like we're being a little unsocial tonight." Jack handed a shot to Charles. "We've been planning this special weekend get away for a while now. And I'm getting Anne to come around to the idea that you're only secretive because you care."

Charles looked at Jack, shot in hand. "We're family. I'd never do anything to put you two in harms way."

"I know." Jack grinned, raising his glass in a toast fashion and the men drank their respective drinks in silence. Anne came and sat down beside Jack, looking over at Charles with a softer expression than all night. The trio talked about the couples weekend plans of flying to New York and enjoying the scenery.

A bell rang out in the kitchen again, signal the last call for food. Charles looked over at the service window when the kitchen curtain flipped open and the blonde came to a stop just outside of it. She was looking over at the women at the bar, motioning smoking over at the them. Charles looked her over while he made a move for his jacket. She stood with her back to him, tall in her heels, making her legs look extra long. The mini figure hugging dress showed off her soft curves and fit physique. He shrugged on his leather jacket, eager to make it outside before her. _"What am I doing?" _He thought to himself as he rushed, half way out the hall of the back exit when he could hear her heels clicking on the floor behind him. He didn't want to turn around, but was keen to get a good look at her front view. He hung out in the shadows of the hallway a little bit.

"Hello darling!" He heard a mans voice call out. He peered out of the shadow an inch. It was that asshole, Low. Charles saw her roll her eyes at him as she made a move to steer clear of him.

"Good evening Edward." She tightly responded as she tried to walk around him, but he'd grab her wrist. Charles felt something in him rise watching him make her uncomfortable. A strange nostalgic rage.

"How much for a dance tonight, my love?" He peered into her eyes while his shitty friends laughed at the situation.

Charles watched her try to pull out of his grip, "I fucking told you, I'm not a dancer. There's plenty of beautiful woman who would _love _to provide that service for you." She looked at him angrily.

Charles was just about to step out and intervene when he saw Low caressing her wrist and the uncomfortable look on her face. He caught himself, _"what am I thinking? I'd be starting a crew war, not to mention the amount of unnecessary attention that Jack and Anne would maim me for." _He froze in the spot then noticed the big man in all black making his way over the her. Charles nodded, of course they'd have security.

"Is there a problem, Miss Guthrie." He heard the man ask as Charlie stepped out the door and into the alley way. The door closed behind him and he slunk over towards the shadowed part of the wall. Reaching into his leather jacket, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. It had just started to rain a little as he leaned against the wall under the small part of an under-covered area. Smoking quietly under the light rain, he could hear the creak of the door open.

A small sigh and the clicks of heels moving further into the outdoors was all he could tell in the darkness. There was a small orange light bulb by the door in which he could faintly make out a woman's small form bent over hugging her stomach.

"Fucking asshole." She shivered as she breathed under her breath. She straightened out, taking a shaky breath. He watched her open her purse and fish around in it. She pulled out a cigarette and put it in her mouth, viciously digging in her purse. "Motherfucker." She shook her bag. Pulling the cigarette out of her mouth and glaring at it, she sighed. She looked at the door behind her and bit her lip.

Charles reached into his pocket and pulled out his lighter. "Looks like you need a light." He stepped out of the shadows.

She jumped and stared at him wide eyed. "Goddamn." She breathed at him.

Charles smirked as he took a step closer to her, and she filled the gap between them with a step of her own. With a shaking hand, she placed the cigarette back to her lips and stared up at him. He held the flame close to her, and it illuminated her face. Soft, glowing eyes kept constant contact with his as she accepted his helped and inhaled. She walked past him towards the under-covered part by a set of stairs and sat down on them. She stared out in front of her, towards the darkness. Her eyes seemed so sad, and her body continued to shake. He took a step towards her and the sound made her turn her head towards him.

"Thanks." She called out to him.

He nodded in response and settled into leaning against the wall beside her. They smoked in silence for a while and Charles snuck glances at her from his peripheral.

Charles cleared his throat. "So, uh, do you always do the cooking?" He looked down at her.

She didn't look at him, or respond, just tapped some ash off her cigarette.

"I heard him ask you for a dance." Charles continued.

A choked laugh came out of her, "like every night."

Charles blew some smoke out. "I take it you're not a dancer?"

She scoffed at him. "Don't play coy."

"Figured someone of your status wouldn't be." He rolled on his shoulder slightly to face her.

She looked up at him fiercely. "I don't give a fuck about my status." She spat at him.

Charles raised his hands in a non offensive way. "Wasn't trying to offend, just wondering what an heiress was doing out of her castle."

The tiniest corners of her lips twitched at him, then she turned her head straight forward. "I'm friends with the owner. Help out when I can." She flicked the end of her cigarette into the dark. She opened her purse, digging through it for something.

"With a bag that small, I'm surprised you can carry anything." He joked, throwing the butt of his cigarette also. He pulled out his pack from his jacket for another one.

Watching her dump the contents of her purse onto the step she was sitting on. He noticed the typical things, her phone and some makeup. It was the mysterious powder, glasses and flashlight that intrigued him. She picked up a cigarette she'd found in the mess but it was snapped in half. "Great." She grumbled and threw it aside. She started shoving everything back into her bag.

Charles was putting a stick to his lips when he pulled out an extra one, putting the case back in his pocket. He reached over and extend it towards her. She looked up at his face, looking into his eyes with a hard expression. He felt like her eyes were an ocean to drown in.

Suddenly it felt like he was falling. There was no more faint club music in the background, or the dark of night. He was staring at her in the bright sun, waves crashing around them. She looked different but the same. Her hair in a messy bun but the same soft eyes. She was in a dirty flowing blouse and when he looked down at himself, he was shirtless. They were on a beach, sand at their feet and no one around.

The feeling of her soft hand brushing against his as she slid the cigarette out of his grip brought him back. Charles looked around, dazed. _"What the fuck was that?"_ He reached into his pocket for his lighter. Charles bent down to sit beside her on the step. She held the cigarette at her lips, watching him earnestly. He leaned in and lit it for her as they held eye contact. Then he lit his own. They both sat on the step, watching the rain start to come down harder, smoking in silence.

"You're the Guthrie heiress aren't you?" Charles called out into the dark.

She signed beside him and nodded. "No, my dad won't pay you a ransom for me."

He looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh please, like you're not a criminal." She laughed, looking him up and down. "The hair and leather jacket practically scream bad man."

He looked her up and down, "oh, I'm a bad man. And I can definitely make you scream, Miss Guthrie." He leaned a smidge closer to her.

She stood up quickly off the step, her back to him. Her creamy thighs were just in front of him. She threw her cigarette out into the night and then turned back to him. "While the offer is so tempting," she rolled her eyes at him, "I must decline." And she went to move past him, up the stairs. She was so close to him he could smell her. Her long legs brushing past him. She stopped at the gate at the top of the stairs to unlock it. "Thanks for the cigarette and company." She said over her shoulder. "Feel free to drop my name to clear your tab for tonight." She stepped through the gate and closed it behind her, the slam and keys jingling bringing twangs of nostalgia into his bones. He stepped off the stairs and looked up at the balcony above.

"Wait." He called out into the night. There was a pause of sound, before heels above him. She leaned forward, looking down at him. "Can we do this again?" He referenced to tonight.

One corner of her lips moved. "I'll be around." She replied softly, and then disappeared.

Charles could hear a door open and close. He turned around to go back through the club door to collect his crew and go home before the sun rises.

"_I never even got her name."_

* * *

If anyone remembers The Nanny with Fran Drescher, that little mini black dress with the tights is what I imagined Eleanor in :)

I feel as I have been writting this for eons. I literally started this after I had published the first chapter, but with no free time I was forced to write this in bit and pieces when I was able to snag precious moments to myself. I have one more day off before back to work for another six, so I'm hoping to write another chapter in that time. If not, definitely in a weeks time! I hope this is enjoyable!

I wrote both sides of the story from each other's perspectives. Would love to hear thoughts on this and any ideas anyone has. I'm super open!

Lots of love!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

_Previously:_

_The two groups of differently lived criminals meet. Was that sparks between the star-crossed lovers or just a weird happenstance?_

• • • • • • •

_Wait." He called out into the night. There was a pause of sound, before heels above him. She leaned forward, looking down at him. "Can we do this again?" He referenced to tonight._

_One corner of her lips moved. "I'll be around." She replied softly, and then disappeared._

_Charles could hear a door open and close. He turned around to go back through the club door to collect his crew and go home before the sun rises._

_"I never even got her name."_

* * *

Eleanor had unlocked the door hastily and slammed it shut behind her. Leaning her back against it and sliding down it slightly, she laid her hand on her thumping chest. _"What is wrong with me?" _She shook her head at herself as she pushed off the door. Kicking her shoes off, she made her into the suite and to the kitchen for some water.

It seemed like her raucous entrance awoke Abigail, who was sprawled out on the couch. "What time is it?" She slurped and wiped at the drool on her face.

Eleanor filled two glasses of water and walked towards the small living room. "It's almost 5:30 in the morning. Lay back down." Eleanor set one of the glasses down on the coffee table across Abigail. Leaning over the young girl, Eleanor pulled a throw blanket over her. "I'll be up around noon to drive you home, wake me if I'm not."

Abigail didn't even respond, she'd already fallen back asleep by the time Eleanor pulled the blanket over her. _"Why do we let her drink?" _Eleanor walked away amused.

She walked down the hallway to the two bedrooms. Peeking into Max's open door, she noticed her untouched, made bed. _"Must still be closing up I guess." _She walked into the room across Max's to her own bedroom.

She had nothing fancy. Her bed took up most of the room, with a large wardrobe across from it. She kept a safe tucked into the space between the wall and wardrobe and a small, locked, cabinet next to her bed. A vanity with a small stool was placed in the other corner of the room with some photos and drawings clipped up on the wall beside it. It looked like an average young adults room. Except that Eleanor never had the average person life, and for this, she felt thankful to feel like a normal human being.

Eleanor threw her handbag onto her bed, she'll lock the contents away later, once she's had the chance to sleep a little bit.

Eleanor slipped her arms out of the dress' straps and unzipped the side. She let it drop to the floor and stepped out of it. She lifted her covers and climbed in, revelling in the fabric against her skin. _"Finally, this is all I wanted." _Eleanor pulled the blankets tightly around her. _"Maybe if I started going to sleep on time for once, or even just actually sleeping." _This would be her first time sleeping in until noon in a long time. She'd usually be up for eight in the morning, driving back to her fathers to start the morning work there, after an exhausting late night at The Jolly Roger. It's been weeks that she's actually crawled into bed with no alarm set. Eleanor laid in the darkness and breathed slowly. Thinking of nothing for the first time. Except, for his voice. She recounted back to the last minute before she left him for the night.

He had looked her up and down. And while it looked playful enough, he still seemed like he was drinking her in. _"Oh, I'm a bad man." _He said while he looked into her eyes. _"And I can definitely make you scream, Miss Guthrie." _He leaned in just a bit closer.

"_God." _She held her face in her hands as she felt herself growing hotter in the dark. She had to get away from him in the moment, she couldn't just sit there and feel herself practically melt under his gaze. She knew as she walked past him on the stairs, his eyes would be focused on her exposed legs. She just had to make it past him and to the locked gate, to her sanity. The way he purred her name…

Eleanor rolled onto her back. She was going to keep that one in the vault. Next time she reached for her vibrator, she'll remember the tone he used.

• • • • • • •

Charles walked towards the back exit, and paused for a second. _"Did I just have a stroke or something back there?" _He turned and looked towards the stairs she had been sat at. The weird thought, perhaps memory, that he was pulled into while gazing into her eyes. He shook his head to clear it. Reaching for the door handle, he swung it open only to find the whole place empty.

A few of the dancers were sat at tables, counting the cash they had made. They ignored him as he made his way up to the bar. One of the women turned around looking at him. Long curly brown hair swishing around her in the fast movement.

"We're closed." She gave him a stern look. Crossing her arms across her beaded top.

"Just looking for my friends, I was in here earlier. Went out back to smoke." Charles leaned against the counter-top with his forearms. The woman stared at him, pursing her lips. He pulled out his wallet and put a few hundred dollar bills out in front of her. She eyed him apprehensively, eyebrow raised. "For my tab, we'll be coming back."

She reached over and took the bills, slowly counting and turning them over. Looking up at him with a more relaxed expression. "And who do I have the pleasure of dealing with?" She drawled out at him.

"You can put it in under Vane." She stared at him hard and Charles shifted in his position, feeling a little uncomfortable. "And yourself?" He tilted his head.

She smiled at him a little. "You can address me as Madam Max." Extending her hand towards him in a lazy fashion. Charles shook it gently.

He looked around the now empty club. "Have you seen where my friends went off to? A red headed women with an eccentric looking man?" Looking at the spot they had occupied earlier.

"They went out the front door, because like I said, we're closed." She emphasized the word 'closed'.

Charles nodded in her direction, patting the wooden counter and taking a step back. "Have a good night." He walked to the front door and swung it open.

The only car left in the lot was their black van. Jack was sitting in the drivers seat with Anne leaning her head against the passenger window. Jack watched Charles near the van and started the engine. Hopping into the back seat, he exhaled louder than he meant to.

"I take it you didn't enjoy the place?" Jack questioned, pulling out of the lot.

Charles shook his head, "it was alright." He smiled, playing with Jacks nerves.

"Can both of you shut up please?" Anne grumbled, eyes still closed. Jack reached over for her hand, which she just snatched right back into her lap. They sat in relative silence until reaching their main hideout, an hours drive away.

Jack flipped open the drivers visor for the garage door remote. The big, black metal and concrete building they called home was actually an old shipping warehouse they had found set for demolition. The loading bay door creaked open and Jack drove in, the door closing behind them. A few other cars were parked inside, along with the motorcycle collection Charles shared with Anne. Jack set the car in park and stepped out of his seat. Charles got out from his side and opened Anne's door, Jack immediately reached for her and scooped her up in his arms. Anne looked up from leaning on Jacks shoulder and then smiled tentatively Into Jacks neck. Charles went to walk towards the direction of his area of the warehouse.

"Hey, get some sleep." Jack called out after him.

The bonus side to owning such a large space, was the fact that they all had enough room away from each other. The place looked like a shit-hole when they first purchased the lot, but with some love, and a ton of money, it was livable. A large stained glass wall was placed to divide the space that Charles occupied, a few walls built in to box off a room for him to sleep in. Other things like a safe, a dresser and a bench press were in one corner of his space. A small dining table, a couch and a tv in the other corner.

Charles threw his jacket onto the couch and walked over to sit for a minute. _"I could probably catch a few hours sleep, or champ through it for another day and make some calls and plans." _He leaned back into the couch and ruffled through his jacket pocket for his phone. He opened his search engine app.

_Guthrie heiress. _He typed into the bracket, curious about her life. There were photos of her dad, Richard and another woman, presumably her mom, smiling. The other photo was Richard standing somber with a hand on a young girls shoulder. He clicked the article. _Large fire in Guthrie mansion as it burns to ground. City remembers Evelyn Guthrie, who ran many charitable events, trapped in building. Their seven year old daughter, Eleanor, was saved… _"Huh." Charles breathes out, clicking back to the first page. _Eleanor Guthrie _he types in. The first few images are of her at press events with her dad, dressed in expensive dresses. The next few are from gossip websites. There's a photo of her, dated to be from when she was 20, exiting a dingy bar holding hands with a woman. He clicks the article. _City's most influential young woman, shipping tycoon heiress Eleanor Guthrie, was spotted leaving The Revel Room with supposed lover. _She looked to be the woman who addressed herself as Madam Max to him earlier in the night. There was another photo of them, taken through the bars window. They were leaning against the bar counter, hands in each other's hair in a fit of passion. Charles clicked the back page button. Another photo looked like a mug shot. Raising his eyebrows in astonishment, he clicked the article open. Her mug shot photo was her with a bloodied nose and a spilt open lip, holding the placard with a scowl on her face. _Eleanor Guthrie was arrested by police last night on account of assault. The alleged misdemeanour happened overnight when the victim allegedly pulled a gun on Miss Guthrie, threatening her for ransom. Miss Guthrie's bail has been posted for $15,000, her father Richard, has yet to comment. _Charles scoffed, _"her dad clearly has the money to get her out." _He scrolled to the bottom of the article which featured a photo of her in the same leather jacket as her mug shot. _Guthrie's long time friend, and supposed lover, who only goes by the alias 'Madam Max' was seen arriving at the police station a few days later to pay the $15,000 bail set on Eleanor Guthrie. Her dad Richard, gave the following statement to press when asked why he didn't pay for his daughters freedom. "She's chosen the life she has, and will live with her consequences unless she's decided to come back into my good graces." He had nothing further to comment. _Charles was about to click the back page button when a phone call came on the screen. _"T". _

"Vane here." He answered.

"Some interesting news has flown through my window that I thought you'd perhaps be capable of handling." A deep voice on the other side of the line said.

Charles sat up in his seat. _"If it's about The Big Pull, I haven't had the chance to even think about it yet" _he worried.

"I heard through the grapevine that a new exhibit's opening in the museum with a priceless piece of art. If you're able to get a plan together, I can see to it to get a crew for you, for a small cut of the prize. It'll be on display to the public in a few weeks. Expect an email for details." Then the line cut.

Charles pulled the phone from his ear to look at the bloodied photo of Eleanor still on his screen before the call came in. He stood up, closing the browsing app, and walked out of his area towards the shared living space. Jack was standing in their kitchen, at the island in the middle, washing some fruits when he looked up at Charles.

"You alright, Charles?" Jack looked at him questioningly.

"I don't know, I just received a call." Not looking up from phone, opening the email app and refreshing it. He clicked on the newest one that just came in. Along with it was an attachment of the prize he was just given to hunt. It looked to be a giant statue of a Phoenix bird, shining with gold and diamonds. Charles placed his phone down on the counter and pushed it towards Jack.

Jack whistled, "that's a beauty." He came around to Charles' side. "Is this what you've been so secretive about?"

Charles shook his head, "I've got something bigger in the works, but this is something that he wants us to focus on right now." Picking the phone back up, Charles clicked back to read the details aloud for Jack.

"On loan from Japan, hand carved, rare Bardigilo Carrara marble from Italy. Encased in molten 22 karat gold. The surface of its wings covered in almost two thousand red diamonds, estimated at weighing a total of one hundred and forty two karats."

"Christ…" a voice breathed behind them. Anne was leaning against the wooden wall that divided the couples part of the large space. "Is that a new mission?" Walking towards them and pulling out one of the bar stools to sit, she extended her hand at Charles to see the picture.

Charles handed it over to her and turned to Jack. "Teach estimates a pull of two and a half million dollars from the diamonds alone. He'll arrange a crew for us, for a cut."

"I say we do it." Jack shrugged. "Shouldn't be all that hard, it'll only be the most guarded piece of shit in the surrounding area for fifty kilometres."

"Shut up, Jack. You want to make a name for yourself? This is how to go about it." Anne handed the phone back to Charles, "I'm in."

Jack sighed, knowing he couldn't back out now.

"Alright, then I'm going to accept it and start devising a plan." Charles opened the 'reply' option in the email.

• • • • • • •

Eleanor awoke in a rushed confused manner. Grabbing her phone off the cabinet beside her bed, she checked the time and saw that it was past one in the afternoon. She stumbled out of bed and threw her bathrobe on.

Making her way down the hall, she could see Max sitting at the dining table over looking the monthly expense report. Abigail sitting next to her was drinking something thick and smoothie looking. She looked over at the two sleepily. "Sorry for sleeping so late. I should probably head home and do some stuff for Richard."

She smoothed her hair down, walking to the fridge. "I'll drive you home before that, Abi." She reached in for another glass of whatever Abigail was enjoying.

"No, stay with me." Max come up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. Eleanor leaned back into her embrace, sighing. "You've been working for months straight now. I think we should have some fun. In the very least, we should drop by The Cove and resupply."

Eleanor gently unwrapped the smaller woman's arms from around her and walked back to the dining table. Abigail shyly glanced up at Eleanor, bags under her eyes. Eleanor looked at her feeling guilty.

Pulling out the chair from across from Abigail, she looked over at her apologetically. "I'm so sorry Abigail, I should have paid more attention to you." Eleanor mentally scolded herself for not taking care of the younger woman better.

"Why does everyone treat me like I'm made of glass. I'm twenty, not twelve. Maybe I'm not the best at holding my liquor, or conversations, but I've got to grow on my own." She stared fiercely back at Eleanor. "I want to get more involved with you guys, actually be an asset. My only freedom in this life will be making my own money and escaping what my father wants for me."

Eleanor stirred aimlessly at her own smoothie. How could she deny Abigail the same freedom she found in Max years ago. Max glanced between the two women, sitting back down in her seat.

"I will see what lessons I can set up for you," Eleanor began, "I'm sure there's something we can arrange." She smiled at the young girl, concerned. It seemed to appease Abigail for now.

"You know," Max smiled cheekily at Eleanor, "we are in need of an explosives expert."

Eleanor snapped her head in Max's direction, glaring at her warningly. "I said we'll see." She growled.

The two women laughed at her uptight behaviour.

A comfortable silence fell between them as Abigail started scrolling her phone, Max became engrossed with her papers and Eleanor was staring at the wall ahead of her. Thinking about the growl of the mysterious mans voice last night. She groaned, laying her down on the table. "I think I really need to get laid." She mumbled into the wood. Lifting her head, she looked at the two women. Abigail was blushing, not looking up from her phone.

"You know, all you have to do is ask." Max purred at her, reaching across the table for her hand. Abigail blushed harder.

Eleanor laughed. "No, I need some fucking dick. God, when was the last time I had a man in my bed?" Eleanor wracked her brain.

"Hmm, I think it was that heavily tattooed _gentleman_ from a few months ago you were very enticed with one night." Max teased.

Eleanor grimaced. _"Fuck, yeah, now I remember. What was I thinking?" _She looked over at Max, "he was terrible! You'd think with that much confidence…" she trailed off. "When was the last time _you _had a man in your bed?" She teased back at Max.

She grinned widely, "I had a beautiful woman in mine not that long ago, but a man…" she shook her head, "it's been a while."

Abigail set her phone down and listened to the conversation earnestly. Max looked at the girl. "When was _a _time you had a man in your bed?" She badgered Abigail.

She fidgeted with her fingers on the table, "well, there was this time I went on a date with a man my father had set up." She looked embarrassed at Eleanor, who nodded her head for her to continue. "He was nice enough. At the end of the date he got a little handsy in the car afterwards as we kissed goodnight. It was decent."

Both women looked at each other, amused. Their little baby was so innocent.

"You know, I know plenty of handsome men who would be eager to take a lovely lady like yourself on a date." Max winked at Abigail.

"Nope," Eleanor stood up, taking Abigails empty glass along with hers to the kitchen. "Not going to happen. She's a decent woman. You're not going to set her up with criminals." Eleanor exclaimed.

"They seem to do just fine for you." Abigail mumbled in response. Eleanor stared at her incredulously, setting the glasses down a little too hard. Max laughed loudly. "Alright," hands on hips looking at Abigail through the open wall between the kitchen and dining area, "go take a shower and we'll head out for the day. I left some clothes for you in the bathroom." Abigail excused herself and walked down the hallway.

Max looked at Eleanor amused, who still looked dumbfounded.

"What have you been telling her?" Eleanor squinted her eyes accusingly at Max.

Max laid her hand over her heart, feigning innocence. "Me? Nothing. You lead by example, ma chérie." She laughed.

Eleanor thought about sharing the feelings that stirred inside her last night, but thought against. She was probably just lusty.

"Well, if you see any hunky men tonight, point them out to me." She turned to walk away before having to face the smirk on Max's face. "I have an itch I cannot scratch." She called over her shoulder before walking into her room.

Eleanor spent her time getting ready. Sitting at her vanity table, staring into the mirror she sighed. She knew she couldn't spend the day relaxing and having fun. She'd have to get back to work with her father. Eleanor scrubbed her eyes, groaning, just then realising she had set up a business date with a potential client. Looking over to the corner of her desk where her phone sat, she took it off the charger. The time said sometime two in the afternoon. There was a text from Richard. Sucking in a breathe as she opened, she hoped it wasn't anything too nasty.

'_Where have you been? There was an appointment set up for meeting with someone you wrote down as Kristoff? I am now the one who has to make it. If you're going to be so irresponsible as to not make it to meetings, at least let me know in advance so I can make time out of my schedule.' _

Eleanor tightened her jaw. _"It's not like it's your business… or that I'm always the one going." _

'_Won't happen again. Peter had asked me to run some errands with Abigail and the time slipped my mind.' _

She felt bad for throwing Abigails name under the bus like that, she'll have to make it up to her. Standing up to walk to her wardrobe she noticed her discarded purse from last night laying on the floor, half under her bed now. Eleanor picked it up and dumped its contents onto her bed. She snatched up the piece of paper she'd put a lot on the line for. Opening it gingerly with a wide grin, her eyes stared in disbelief that it was really in her hands. The paper stated that Mr. Addington had indeed invested a share in purchasing the large prize, along with other wealthy men's names. It didn't however, prove where it could be found. _"It's a start." _She reminded herself, they could still be clueless. She knew her co-partner would be ecstatic however. _"We'll have to go by soon." _Unlocking the small safe wedged between the wall and her wardrobe she shoved the paper inside before turning to get dressed. She'd picked out a modest skirt reaching just above her knees along with a crisp collared button up top. Sliding on a pair of tall boots, she walked back over to the mirror to look over herself. She smoothed the front of the skirt down and turned to the side, examining her body. Eleanor leaned in close to the mirror to roll her eyes at her face. There was no hiding the eye bags from all her countless sleepless nights. She fluffed her hair, trying to add some life to it before giving up and pulling it into a bun anyways.

Eleanor stepped outside her room to make her way towards the small living room. Leaning back into the corner of the couch, Abigail had the soft cream aline dress on that Eleanor had left in the bathroom for her. Her legs were crossed at her ankles as she sat on her phone, clearly very deep in thought in whatever she was reading. Max had been aimlessly channel surfing while they had been waiting, she glanced up when she saw Eleanor approaching. Standing up and adjusting the low-cut maroon lace top she was wearing, making sure it was tucked properly into her high waisted, deep red, velvet pants before walking over to the closet for a pair of shoes.

"So," Eleanor began, walking towards the same closet Max had open. "I completely forgot about a meeting I had set and now it's too late for me do anything about it." Reaching into the closet, Eleanor pulled a black leather jacket out and pulled it on. "Guess you got your wish, Max." Turning to grab the keys by the door, she looked and winked at Max; who was slipping her feet into a pair of heels.

Abigail stood up from the couch and walked over to the women. "Is it possible I could spend the day with you guys? My father is in meetings all day and it's either this or a date he wants to set up for me." She bit her lip, looking between them.

Max slung her arm around the younger woman, "of course you can, _minette!_" She raised an eyebrow at Eleanor.

Eleanor considered it for a moment before shrugging. "We're not doing anything crazy today, we'll go by our suppliers and make sure the kegs come in on time, and maybe we'll have enough time to go out for dinner somewhere before we _have_ to drop Abigail off at home." She stressed.

The three women headed out of the apartment and descended the stairway towards the back of the parking lot. Eleanor had left her Audi parked around the side of the building, hidden behind the buses, it wasn't even noticeable. Max sat up front with Eleanor as Abigail slid into the back.

Max twisted around a bit to look at Abigail as Eleanor put the car into drive and they started making their way into the city. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why is it you'd rather spend your time with us instead of all the eligible bachelors?"

Eleanor glanced in the rear-view mirror, meeting eyes with Abigail. She looked nervous and grasped her hands together. "Well, as much as I view you two as role models…" she hesitated. "I also see the lives you've built for yourself, and I want that for myself as well. Perhaps you two don't think I'm ready, but I am willing to learn and… well, uhm, I don't necessarily want to just go off and be someone's wife and have my future decided for me." Abigail looked out the window. "I want to be free, and—and, have a partner who loves me for me, even if that doesn't come, I want to be my own person."

Max laid her hands over her heart. "And who are we to deny a budding woman's self discovery." Looking over at Eleanor, "right?"

"Right." Eleanor clenched her hands on the steering wheel. She didn't want Abigail to do this. She didn't want herself to do this. It was different when it was just petty crime. Now it was things they could be locked up a long time for. And every time they were given a new job offer, Eleanor secretly hoped that Max would turn it down, claiming it too impossible… but she never did. And Eleanor, not one to back down from a challenge, would always be right behind her. It's been a while since they've been contacted to report back and she was half hoping it would be another while until they would be. Naturally, the universe never granted her anything she hoped for.

Eleanor had pulled into a parking spot as they stopped outside a brewery. Max leaned over towards her. "This will only take a few minutes, just stay here. There's no need for us all to get out." Without even waiting for a response, Max hopped out of the car and gracefully walked towards the entrance.

Eleanor turned the car off and turned around her seat. "If Peter ever forces you into a situation that you don't feel comfortable in, you call me, immediately. You understand?" She reached her hand towards the girl.

Abigail grabbed it and looked up at her with a small smile. "Thank you."

"I would kill for you, Abi." Eleanor shook their hands in emphasis. "I know what it's like. To be alone." Eleanor dropped her hand. .

"Has Richard ever…" Abigail trailed off. "Forced you, uh, into anything?"

Eleanor thought back to those nights they'd spent screaming at each other. She refused to be courted by some other tycoons son, and in turn, Richard refused her to continue her training under Mr. Scott. It was then Eleanor started spending more late nights out and meeting more dangerous people. And soon she'd come back to Richard, with a file full of new clients, looking for a secure way to smuggle their items across borders. Richard had no choice but to let Eleanor come back and work for him when Mr. Scott sided with her. She'd proved that she had the means to make money and help their business boom. So Richard had allowed her training to continue and kept on taking credit for her work.

"Only every day," Eleanor laughed. "It seems the only way our relationship can survive is if we don't spend any time around each other, strictly business." She turned back towards the wheel as Max was making her way back to the car.

"I'm sorry." Abigail whispered in the back seat and the passenger door opened.

"Alright," Max exhaled, sitting down. "Now that business is done, time for pleasure. I was thinking we could check out this new Caribbean place across town?"

Eleanor started the car. "Yeah, that sounds good. And then I'll take you home okay?" She looked at Abigail while shouldering checking.

Abigail nodded and looked outside the car window at the passing streets. Neither of the two women were in much of a talkative mood, so instead Max filled the silence with business talk aimed at Eleanor. Eleanor didn't listen too much, her thoughts preoccupied by the goals she had set for herself for the remaining month. She had hoped to have had more time to get some training in but between helping two different businesses run it seemed she had no personal time left. When they last been to _The Cove_ she had set up some lesson for herself in hand to hand combat and with weaponry. Using a gun was one thing, but it wasn't always a choice they could make, she needed to start being more inconspicuous. Eleanor had hoped to be able to schedule at least one day in the week to making it, along with the training Mr. Scott was trying to provide. She smiled sadly, _"he'd been so kind." _Ever since Richard had starting pushing her away, Scott had always been there to pick up the slack. From driving her to dance lessons as a child to going with her to pick out her prom dress. He'd truly treated her as his own daughter, raising her beside Madi. As she reached seventeen, Scott tried showing her the financial side of the business in hopes she'd take over, but Richard wouldn't allow it. Eleanor had spent days begging him to even allow her to sit in on some business meetings until Scott explained it would allow Richard to spend his time doing other things. With his help, Eleanor was able to gain a property and financial management understanding of running a business. It wouldn't be long until she could open her own trading company. Eleanor had been secretly collecting the names of clients who would follow her over to her own business, leaving Richard behind. She had the money already set aside in retaining her business license and setting everything up, but she'd have to leave her life behind. There was no way that her father would ever let her start something of a competition so close to him. And even though Max backed her support in leaving everything behind to follow Eleanor wherever she needed to go, she wasn't sure herself if this was a leap she was ready to make.

"I received the call today." Max's voice softly called out.

Eleanor hummed in response. _"I knew it."_

"They're wondering if we would be able to make it this weekend?" Max leaned in closer to Eleanor, trying to be quieter.

"Of course. Richard will be out of town for the weekend, so I'll have a clear schedule." Eleanor looked into the mirror, Abigail was trying to pretend she wasn't listening. "You can come with us this time Abigail. I'll look for someone to give you some lessons. I was thinking maybe safe cracking? You'd be small enough to crawl into spaces with me. But we'd also need to set you up with self defence." She smiled as the young woman grinned brightly at her.

"That would be amazing! You won't regret it, promise." Abigail leaned forward onto the armrest between the two women.

"Oh, just up there!" Max pointed out the restaurant they were heading to.

Eleanor frowned. This was a slightly worse neighbourhood, she noticed the beaten down buildings and tough looking locals. She didn't feel too good about leaving her car just out in the street, but not wanting to look like that stuck up rich girl she parked anyways.

Abigail got out of the car first and leaned against her door. "Hey, look at that car!" She pointed out a black van parked in the restaurants lot. "It's got a cool bumper sticker."

Max stood outside the car and gasped. "That's—that's the one. From the night, that's the one that was parked outside the Addington Estate." She looked over at Eleanor in shock.

Eleanor walked forward a bit, trying to seem inconspicuous. She put her arm behind her back and waved at Max in a gesture of 'keep walking'. Max looped her arm through Abigail's and they walked towards the restaurant entrance. Eleanor pulled the camera app up on her phone and zoomed in. She took a photo of the back of the van as she paced around a bit in the lot, seeming to be texting. After a while she walked inside the restaurant. Spotting her friends in a seat by the window, she made her way over.

Max was burning a look into her, obviously full of questions.

"Not right now." Eleanor opened her menu. "Did you guys want to get a drink?"

Abigail groaned. "I think I'm okay."

And the three women laughed.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short :(

I'm excited to write the next two chapters which I've outlined for myself already! I figured I might as well upload instead of just waiting to be able to write more.

I see all the story stats for people reading it, which is fantastic I'm stoked to have views! But it appears that the fanfiction site has slowed down? Or perhaps the Black Sails fandom has died down? Either way, I'd love to have some feedback from people.

Big thank you to LexyRomanova who has been loyally reading and leaving essay reviews hahaha which have been helping me map this story! ❤️ check out her stories if you haven't already. They're wonderfully written.

XO.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

_Previously:_

_Charles decided to do a little research on Eleanor, digging up some bones in her closet. The trio accepted a new, possibly fruitful, job. Eleanor spent the afternoon relaxing for the first time in a long while. The girls left their safe neighbourhood and it seems they've ran into someone they think they might know. _

• • • • • • •

_Max was burning a look into her, obviously full of questions. _

"_Not right now." Eleanor opened her menu. "Did you guys want to get a drink?" _

_Abigail groaned. "I think I'm okay." _

_And the three women laughed._

• • • • • • •

* * *

"I don't understand why we couldn't have just ordered it for delivery?" Anne grumbled in the passengers seat, pulling on the uncomfortable tight blouse Jack asked her to wear.

"Because, my love, this is the first stop on our just us two, romantic weekend." Jack winked at Anne.

Anne original protested the fancy outfits and the expensive place Jack first wanted to take her to. The outfits remained, but she won her way in going to a more comfortable place they both knew they loved.

Anne turned her head towards the window, smiling. This weekend meant a lot to her. As much as it was for Jack, it was more for her. It seemed like they had spent the entire first half of the year plotting and traveling from state to state, running errands. Their relationship felt like it had been straining and Anne even found herself doubting being with Jack. The time between them had started to feel like it was more business than personal lately, that's when Jack suggested they leave town for a bit and go somewhere just the two of them. At first, Charles didn't agree with Jack when he'd brought it up; then Anne later went to him to tell him how much it would mean to her. Charles watched her carefully then told her he'd talk to Teach about them staying at one of their hideouts in New York.

"Thank you." Anne looked over at Jack and slipped her hand under his.

Jack picked up her hand to raise to his lips, keeping eye contact with her.

Anne scoffed and took her hand back, smiling. "So, what's up with Charles lately? He seems extra absentminded." Anne crossed her fingers in her lap.

"Why would you assume I would know anything that man is thinking?" Jack glanced between the road and her face.

"Oh please," Anne shifted in her seat. "Like you two don't talk about everything."

"Well, not _everything." _Jacks eyebrows furled. "He seems a little off, probably just not sleeping again." Jack pulled into The Reef's parking lot.

When they first moved to the coast, the three of them had been captivated by the sea. Their first month here, the trio would pile into the van and drive down to the beach every night. Jack and Anne would lay in the back of the van with the doors open. Meanwhile, Charles would stretch out on the sand out under the stars. Anne had always loved the ocean and the waves felt like freedom when she'd sit in the van, Jack holding her. _"We haven't had as much personal time together, that's all." _Anne shook her head against her self doubts.

Jack had come around to her side and opened her door. "My lady." He bowed to her and offered her his hand.

"You're an idiot." She laughed as she stepped out.

The couple walked side by side up to the front entrance. Jack sped up to beat her to the door, holding it open for her. Anne rolled her eyes at him and walked inside. _"If this is what he's going to be like the whole trip…"_ she leaned against the podium at the front. Jack came up around her side, his arms wrapping around her waist. Anne looked up at him challengingly, but the smile on his face didn't falter.

"Ahh, my two favourite people!" A man walked towards them from inside the restaurant. "Where's your worst half?" He laughed.

"It's just us tonight, Silver." Jack stepped towards him, pulling out a hundred dollar bill from his jacket pocket. "And we'd appreciate a little privacy?" He nodded as he pulled Silvers hand out to shake and discreetly slip the money in.

Silver looked down at his hand slyly and broke into a grin. "Well of course! Anything for good friends. Have a seat at the bar, drinks on me, while I get a table set up for you." He said while walking away.

Jack grabbed Anne's hand while they walked towards the bar. She thought about acting distant for a moment.

"Oh, Anne. Cut it out." Jack led her towards the end of the bar, pulling out a bar stool for her. "It's just me. There's no reason to raise your walls."

Anne sighed as she sat down. _"Maybe just for this weekend…"_ she looked over at Jack, sitting down beside her. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'll be good this weekend."

Jack nodded over at her while signalling at the bartender. "I'll have the vanilla bourbon, and she'll have the gin and tonic." As the bartender went to walk off, Jack turned his attention back to Anne. "We'll have a lovely time in New York. I've arranged for us to do some sightseeing. I've booked tickets for us to the Museum of Modern Art and some Broadway plays. I've gotten great recommendations for the night life, and there's even whale watching." Jack looked at her with excitement, she couldn't help but laugh at his love.

"Table of two, for Jack." A young waitress came over to them. "I'll bring your drinks over." She gestured for them to follow her.

A single table had been set up towards the back of the restaurant, seated far away from the main foot traffic area; just against the wall that divided another part of the restaurant currently not in use. The other tables that usually surround it were pulled away to give them most of the back area to themselves. Jack pulled out Anne's chair before sitting down himself. The waitress had walked off towards the bar again when Silver came out of the kitchen, the chefs hat still on his head.

"I hope this set up is to your liking?" He grinned at the couple.

"It's just perfect, thanks." Anne stared up at him.

"What's your special tonight?" Jack opened his menu on the table and stared reading as the waitress dropped off the drinks they had ordered.

Silver leaned forward onto the table. "Tonight it's the buttermilk fried chicken with peas and rice served with my famous potatoes and secret sauce." He winked at them.

"Two specials, please." Jack set down his menu and grabbed for his drink.

Anne continued reading her menu but didn't argue with Jacks order for her. Silver nodded and heard back into the kitchen to the left of them.

Anne scooted her seat closer to Jacks, which sat flat against the wall overlooking most of the restaurant. As she laid her head on his shoulder, he handed her the drink he'd ordered her. They sat in silence, with their thoughts and alcohol. She slipped her free hand into his and entwined their fingers on her lap. Looking up into his eyes, she saw her freedom. In his dark eyes she could almost see waves rolling in them. He leaned down into her and Anne stretched up to meet his lips. The hand that wasn't holding hers snuck up her spine to hold the back of her head. Anne shifted in her seat to face him better, her hands creeping up his chest to play with his opened shirt collar.

The sound of plates sliding on the tables surface made Jack open one eye in the direction of the noise. He pulled back slowly from Anne, who was glaring in Silvers direction. Silver could hardly hold back his mirth as he slunk away from them.

Anne re-seated herself and pulled her plate in front of her. "Remind me again why I can't just pummel him into the ground?"

"Well, because," Jack paused, pulling apart his cutlery set. "Charles said so? Must have made _some_ deal." He started digging into his meal.

Anne was just about to take a bite into hers when she watched the front doors open. Two women who looked very out of place entered. A smaller younger girl with dark, waist length hair was over dressed in an expensive looking dress. The other one, shorter than the young girl, was wearing tight fitting clothes that were way too overdone. Anne felt herself unable to look away from her. The woman's hair swirled around her as she talked animatedly to the hostess up front. They were led towards the front by the windows and Anne followed her with her eyes until she was out of sight.

"How's yours darling?" Jack blew at the bite on his fork.

Anne looked down at her plate. "Delicious." She picked through her food.

The door opened for the second time, Anne looked towards the front. _"Oh, it's that rich bitch." _She rolled her eyes. "_What the fuck is she doing here?" _Watching her move towards where the other two went. "_The Guthrie heiress in our neighbourhood can't be good." _Anne elbowed Jacks arm.

He looked over at her with a mouthful of food.

"Did you see who just walked in?" Anne shook her head at him.

"Uh—no?" Jack said in between bites.

Anne growled in his direction. "Richard Guthrie's daughter."

Jack wiped at his mouth, "okay, well, it's fine. Just keep a low profile." Going to dig back into his plate he noticed Anne's barely touched one. "Are you not enjoying it?"

"Oh—yeah, no, it's great." Anne frowned. "Sorry, I just can't relax."

Jack grabbed her hand. "You're okay."

She leaned up towards him and Jack met her halfway. Just as their lips touched, with eyes half open Anne could see movement in her peripheral. She pulled away from Jack just to see the same red pants the one woman was wearing.

"Sorry, I just have to use the restroom real quick." Anne got up from her chair to walk towards the back corner of the restaurant.

She opened the bathroom door and could hear hushed tones speaking furiously. She stepped inside and made her way towards the sink.

• • • • • • •

Eleanor kept her head down and eyes glued to the drink menu she was turning back and forth. She peered up slightly at Max, sitting across from her. Abigail sitting in the window seat absentmindedly fidgeted with her menu while looking outside. Max hadn't even opened her menu, she sat rigidly and nervously stared at Eleanor.

"Hey," Eleanor pushed the drink menu towards Max, "pick out something." She laid her hand on top of Max's shaking one. Looking at Abigail she gently patted the girls shoulder. "Do you know what you're going to order?" Abigail shook her head. Eleanor sighed. "We're okay, act chill." Turning her attention back to her menu. The other women looked at each other and then at Eleanor, completely calm and reading through the appetizers. They tried to relax and each opened their own menu.

A server came by and asked if they'd like anything to drink to start.

"We'll get two lagers, whatever you have on tap." Eleanor pointed between her and Max. The server took the drink menu and left silently. Eleanor shrugged off her jacket and let it drop behind her back onto the chair. "I'm just going to go to the washroom." She said turning to Abigail. "Can you mind our drinks?"

"Of course." Abigail mumbled back, still fidgeting with the paper.

Eleanor raised an eyebrow at Max as she stood out of her chair. Max gracefully shoved her chair back and fell in line behind Eleanor. The two women walked across the restaurant and towards the back where the restrooms where located. They passed by a particularly loved up couple seated away from everyone.

As soon as they were inside the washroom, Eleanor grabbed Max's wrist and pulled her inside a stall.

She turned to face Max, who had a wide eyed expression on her face.

"Alright, you've got to relax. You're freaking Abigail out, and she's too new to deal with this kind of shit. You're scared, I get it, me too. We've got to be the ones to hold it together though." Letting go of her wrist Max exhaled hard, leaning her back against the stall's door.

They heard the door open and shoes against the floor tiles as someone made their way over to the sink.

"You're right, I'm sorry. We've put so much on the line, and I-I didn't want it to be for nothing." Max laid her hand over her heart.

"Then relax, no ones knows anything. We don't even know who was in that van, and in that sense, they definitely don't know us. I'll drop the letter off this weekend and then it'll be over. Our part will be done for now. We won't hear from them for a while." Eleanor stepped closer and put her hands on Max's shoulders. "Now, let's enjoy dinner and then we can take Abigail home." Max nodded and turned to open the stall door.

Max stepped out first with Eleanor following behind. A slender figure stood washing her hands in front of the mirror. She looked up in the mirror to watch the two woman behind her. Eleanor made a note of her aqua blue eyes and auburn hair. She bumped into Max in front of her, who had stopped moving to watch the stranger in front of them.

Eleanor put her hand on Max's shoulder blades. "Keep going." She laughed.

Max looked around their surroundings, "sorry." She mumbled.

They exited the bathroom with Max in a daze.

"Are you okay?" Eleanor stepped in front of Max.

"Yeah, yeah." She looked back at the bathroom door. "Would you mind if we ordered for to go instead of eating in?"

"Uhm—I guess, yeah? We could just take it easy this evening." Eleanor kept looking over at Max as they walked back to their table.

Abigail sat at the table with her face in one hand and her cellphone in the other; the drinks Eleanor had ordered were sitting to her right. The two women pulled out their chairs and sat down.

"Hey," Eleanor began, laying a hand gently on Abigail's shoulders. "Would you mind if we got some food to go? We just have a lot to do work wise." Eleanor looked apologetically at her.

"Oh." Abigail looked at Eleanor then Max. "I guess so—yeah, of course."

"We'll make it up to you." Max chimed in.

Eleanor nodded. "Yeah, we'll owe you one."

Abigail grinned at them. "Okay, fair enough."

Max was waving over a server that was walking by while Eleanor grabbed for her drink.

• • • • • • •

Jack sat behind the wheel of their big van, gently holding Anne's hand while she sat in the passengers seat. They were both a little intoxicated from all the free wine Silver kept sending over to their table. Jack decided to take the long way home to give them a chance to drive by the beach, knowing Anne would appreciate it.

Anne lowered her window, letting the familiar wind from the ocean drift into the car. Jack slowed his driving to give them a chance to gaze out at sea.

"Could we stop for a bit?" Anne looked at Jack.

Jack thought about it for a minute. "Okay, yeah, no harm in it."

Anne leaned forward onto the dashboard a bit. "Hey, isn't that Charles' car?" She pointed at the only car parked at the lot. The familiar gleam of the Mustang Mach 1 Charles drives sat underneath the street light.

"Must be unable to sleep again. This is the second night in a row?" Jack pulled the car to a stop.

"I think it's the third." Anne answered, stepping out of the car in haste.

She stood with her back leaning onto the passengers door, face to the breeze. Jack came to her side and looped his arms around her waist. His dark eyes were boring into hers. They felt like home. Anne leaned into him, nuzzling her face into his chest. They could see someone sitting in the sand.

"Should we go to him?" She mumbled into Jacks chest.

"Maybe."

Anne started walking first, the sand sinking underneath her feet. She remembered back to when she first sank into the sand. Growing up, she had never seen the ocean. She smiled slightly looking at her feet disappearing into the soft earth.

She reached Charles before Jack did.

"Hey." She called out to him.

Charles didn't look back at her, he just sat calmly. A lit cigarette lay between his fingers. "What are you doing out here?"

"We could ask you same." Jack sat down beside him. He took off his jacket and laid it on the sand beside him.

Anne walked over to sit on it beside him.

"Just couldn't sleep I guess." Charles blew out some smoke.

"If you're stressed, you can always talk to us." Jack laid his hand on Charles' shoulder.

He laughed. "What would you even think of me if I showed my stress?"

"That you're human?" Anne quipped back.

Charles chuckled at her.

"I guess I'm not sure how to go about my first plan, and now there's a whole new mission to plan." Charles threw his cigarette out in front of him.

"Well what's more pressing with time?" Jack pulled Anne into him.

"The statue. It'll be unveiled in a few weeks and Teach wants us to snatch it before it goes public." Charles sighed. "But this other prize… I don't know how to go about it."

"Is that why we were at the Addington Estate the other night?" Anne questioned.

"Yeah, there's a bill of sale, or letter, in there proving the names of men who all bought in on a prize that Teach desperately wants. Without it there's no real lead." Charles put another cigarette to his lips.

Anne held her hand out at him for one and Jack raised an eyebrow at her. Charles ignored his looks and passed her one.

"You'll never guess who we ran into." Anne breathed in the darkness.

"It doesn't mean anything." Jack tried to deescalate her thoughts.

"Maybe," Anne shrugged. "Wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on things."

"Who?" Charles pressed.

"Richard Guthrie's daughter." She tapped some ash off her smoke.

Charles hummed in response.

"Not sure why everyone cares so much about her." Jack laughed.

"Am I the only one who pays any attention to the meetings Teach sends us to?" Anne growled. "Richard might deal with exporting items manufactured in the states overseas, but he's also tied into organizations like ours."

Charles looked at Anne with caution.

"And you've heard the gossip about who she's possibly buddied up to?" Anne shook her head at the men.

Charles looked off back to the ocean.

"Well not really…" Jack looked bashfully between his partner and their leader.

"For fucks sake, maybe next time I should just take notes." Anne mocked him.

• • • • • • •

"Thank you for the fun filled days guys." Abigail leaned forward to hug both of them from the back seat of the car.

Max had one arm wrapped around her. "Anytime, _mon chéri." _

Eleanor kissed the top of Abigails head, awkwardly shifting in her seat to hug her. "So I'll pick you up Saturday evening, okay?"

Abigail nodded enthusiastically as she opened the car door. "Yes, I'll see you guys then!"

They sat and watched her run up to the front door, making sure she got in safely.

Eleanor sighed and turned the car back on, going to drive out of the cul-de-sac of the rich neighbourhood.

"So, anything you'd like to get up to tonight?" Max fiddled with the radio.

"Actually, I have some papers I need to run by Richard before he leaves." She frowned. "I have to go home tonight, but I'll be back for the morning."

Max groaned, "can't you do it tomorrow? It's Thirsty Thursday, come on."

"I can't, I promised."

Max rolled her eyes and pouted, turning away from Eleanor.

"Hey, come on. We can go shopping tomorrow after grabbing some brunch." Eleanor tried to appease her.

"And we'll go eat where I want?" Max's looked at her slightly.

Eleanor grinned, "any place."

Eleanor pulled her car into the parking space at the back of their place. Maxed stared at her questioningly.

"I'm just going to change and grab some things and then I'll be out of here." She turned the car off.

"Alright, well, I'm going to head inside and see how things are going." Max pointed towards the back exit.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Eleanor waved as she made her way towards the staircase.

She looked at the wall he had been leaning on the other night as she walked by. _"I wonder if he will come back." _She bit her lip. Unlocking the gate and turning in the small landing, she looked out into the night. _"What am I looking for?" _She laughed at herself. Fumbling with her keys in the dark and trying to open the front door, she froze when the back exit door opened. Her mind immediately went to the mysterious man who gave her the shivers that night. Female voices started chatting and Eleanor turned the key in the lock. _"Stop it." _She scolded herself.

Entering the suite, she kicked off her shoes. Throwing her jacket onto the floor, she made her way towards her room.

Flickering on her bedroom light, she swore she could see the shine of something from the building across from her just for a spilt second. She walked over to her window and threw it open. She stretched her body out onto the fire escape, legs dangling inside still. Squinting into the darkness in front of her, it was impossible to see with the back of the alley having no street lights around. It almost looked like something was on top of the roof of the building across the way but there was no real way of knowing. Hoisting her body back inside, she drew her curtains closed.

Eleanor started unbuttoning the top she had put on earlier as she walked over to the safe. Unlocking it, she pulled out a stack of money and a small notepad along with it. Walking over to her bed, she tossed the contents onto it. Letting her shirt drop, with her skirt following after. Going back over to her wardrobe, she pulled on a black turtleneck long sleeve. Grabbing a pair of black cargo pants, she threw them over the vanity stool as she stood in front of the mirror. She struggled with the hair band that was holding her hair together. Finally getting it free, Eleanor massaged at her scalp. Picking up the pants she slipped her legs in, smoothing the material on her thighs in front of the mirror; turning from side to side to see all the angles. _"It's alright." _

Eleanor grabbed the cash bundle and notepad, hurrying out of her room before Max could get up into the suite. She ran to the closet, rummaging for her heeled ankle boots. Picking up the leather jacket she had discarded on the floor, she reached for the door handle.

Eleanor turned to lock it behind her, stuffing the money into the inner pocket of the jacket, still holding onto the notepad. Leaning forward onto the banister of the landing, she looked around to see if anyone was there out. Unable to make out anybody around, she sighed in relief and grabbed her cigarette pack out of her pocket as she made her way downstairs. As quietly as she could slam the gate behind her, she speed walked to her car; trying to light her cigarette the whole way. Getting into the car quickly and locking her door out of paranoia, she finally relaxed a bit.

Taking a slow drag as she turned on the car and peeled out of the lot quickly. _"Fuck, I'm sorry." _She thought about Max. She hated lying to her, but it wasn't her idea. It was just business. She rolled her window down and let her arm hang out of it, enjoying the night breeze. She began taking the back streets and alley ways as she wove her way through the city.

Looking in her rear view mirror, a pair of headlights were behind her. _"Try not to overthink this situation." _She was sure she saw them just a few minutes ago too. Eleanor took another turn down an alley and noticed a darkened parking spot in someone's back alley parking. She pulled into the spot and turned the car off, pressing her back against the seat with her face down. She watched as the car drove on past her. _"Pretty sweet ride." _She noted. Eleanor waited another few minutes before turning the car back on and descending down the alleyway, in the opposite direction where the other driver went.

Now in a different part of town, it had a weird mix of upscale and dirt poor. A few bars and eateries were still open, while other places were shut down for the night.

There was only one parking spot available on the street, and it was little far off from the building she was trying to get to; Eleanor wasn't going to risk parking in the dimly lit back streets however. Turning in her street to check behind her as she parallel parked, Eleanor noticed how many people were out here tonight.

Turning the car off, she sat still looking at all the other cars. It was hard to notice inside them with the tinted windows, but she just had to make sure nobody was around to see her.

She stepped out of the car, clutching her jacket around her and holding the notepad tightly. Jogging towards the sidewalk slightly, she kept her head low. A group of men were walking in her direction as she made her way up the block. Eleanor flashed a look up at them quickly as they neared her. She could hear whispers as the group spilt into two so as to let her pass between them. Eleanor chuckled under her breath. _"Whom do they belong to?" _She turned to look back at them as she put distance between herself and the group. One of the other men was looking at her, he jutted his chin her way and winked. His other group mates pulled at him disapprovingly. She raised her eyebrows at him and laughed, shaking her head she continued her way towards her destination.

Stopping in front of a small building with tall windows, she looked around her surroundings before entering. A soft chime rang out as she entered, keeping her head ducked she made her way inside.

In the dim lighting she could make out that there were a few people sitting around at the tables that were converted out of barrels. The tables by the front windows were empty, but the ones by the wall were full of guests. All the bar stools were full up tonight. _"That's fine, I don't need a drink anyways." _Eleanor shrugged at her original plan of having a shot before facing this meeting.

She ditched making her way towards the back when a familiar voice boomed out in laugher

Looking in the direction of the bar, her eyes laid sight on a tall man. He had short, cropped hair and a full beard. He stopped short of movement, the glass he was polishing went still in his hand.

"Look who's back." Eleanor smiled as she made her way to the bar. Walking around to the open end, she stood in the entrance, one elbow leaning on the counter.

He set the glass down on the counter and Eleanor watched the way his strong arms flexed with the movement. He started walking towards her with a cheeky smile on his face, making Eleanor bite her lip in response.

"Yeah, well, they finally let me come home for a while." He stood in front of her. He stood at least a foot taller than her, forcing her to tilt her head up to look at him in the eyes.

"Are both the sirs in tonight?" She whispered low as the space between got tighter.

"Just Mr. G." He rumbled in response.

Eleanor could practically feel the vibrations of his voice as they were almost chest to chest. He kept eye contact with her the whole way he sauntered over to her. Her breathing becoming a little erratic at the closeness.

"And uh—how long is a while?" She cleared her throat, "for you being home that is?" Eleanor put both her hands on his chest delicately, feeling the muscles underneath his tight shirt.

He grinned at her widely while scratching at his beard. "I got a few days."

Eleanor ran her hands up his chest and around his shoulder, clasping her fingers behind his neck. She licked her lips and looked at him underneath her eyelashes. Standing on the tips of her toes and leaning her weight into his chest, she pressed her lips close to his ear.

"How's tomorrow night?"

She leaned back away from him, not yet removing her hands from him. He slowly slipped his hands onto her sides, large hands engulfing her waist. He gave her a little squeeze before settling her away from him more. He turned his head away from her and nodded slightly, staring off at the customers seated at the bar.

"You still at the same place?"

Eleanor leaned back onto the counter, keeping herself away from him.

"Yeah, same window." She smiled enthusiastically.

He looked at her and winked before heading back towards the middle of the bar.

"Good to see you, Doc." Eleanor called out after him as she turned to leave.

Eleanor walked towards a curtain that was opposite of the entrance door. Pushing the heavy yellow fabric aside and slinking behind it, she was inside a smaller room. The place had a few tables of men playing cards with large stacks of chips everywhere she looked. A few of the men looked at her and nodded, while the others rolled their eyes at her presence. At the other end of the room was a small staircase that lead down somewhere.

She crossed the room and slowly walked down the staircase. It was poorly lit, and each step creaked under her feet. There was a slight panic that rose in her at every step she took. _"These stairs will be the death of someone, one of these days." _She cursed in her head.

The end of the stairs led to more darkness and a single door. The only thing on the large metal door you could make out was the sliding peephole at eye level.

Eleanor stepped up to knock on the door.

The slit opened and a pair of eyes looked her up and down.

"Say my name and I disappear." A deep voice came from behind the door.

"Silence." Eleanor answered and the door swung open.

Eleanor bowed her head as she made her way into the other room.

* * *

I wrote some Ranger crew goodness! Specifically Jack/Anne because I know it's Lexy's fav pairing :P but they're super adorable! They remind me a lot of my partner and I :D with him being charming and witty and me just angry hahaha hope everyone enjoys the Anne perspective!

I hope this is satisfactory enough? I'm excited to write the next few stuff! I didn't proofread so maybe somethings are oddly spelled or whatever haha

Thanks guys love you all!

XO.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

_Previously: _

_Anne and Jack enjoyed a bit of alone time, until they ran into a certain group of someone's. Convening on the beach-front at midnight, Anne recalls to Charles and Jack the conversation she thinks she overheard, and all she knows about Eleanor. _

_In the dead of night, Eleanor snuck off to somewhere else than she'd told Max she'd be going; giving her the chance to run into someone from the past. _

• • • • • • •

_Eleanor stepped up to knock on the door._

_The slit opened and a pair of eyes looked her up and down._

_"Say my name and I disappear." A deep voice came from behind the door._

_"Silence." Eleanor answered and the door swung open._

_Eleanor bowed her head as she made her way into the other room._

• • • • • • •

It was early midday as the sun shone in through the trios high windows, casting beams of light all along their endarkened hide out.

Charles stirred on the couch in his room, half slumped over. He had felt too restless to lay in bed and actually sleep, instead settling on his form of relaxation.

A bottle of whisky and rum to lull him to sleep.

Except the rum had been finished between him and Jack over the night, only the whisky remained half full.

Partly asleep, Charles lifted the bottle to his lips. He thought back to the previous night at the beach; about what Anne had to say.

"_She's just a dumb rich girl, playing make believe." Anne scowled, looking to the sea. "She knows her daddy will bale her out if she's too in over her head. He's got the police force on his side."_

"_And you know this because?" Jack raised his eyebrow at his partner._

"_Because while you two idiots spend your time looking at the new gadgets and weaponry, I brush up on our competition." Anne nudged his ribs. "Teach originally wanted to strike a deal with that pompous Sargent, but apparently he had other plans."_

Charles struggled to straighten out on the couch.

_Anne sat in the passengers seat with Jack driving. Charles had chosen to lay down on the car flooring, staring out the windows of the back door. The stars blurred in the sky as the van raced down the empty streets and the alcohol in his system mixed. It almost felt comforting. _

"_No, Anne. We still need to finish packing. Our flight is in the morning, we need the rest." Jack argued, just about raising his voice at her. "Besides, you're the one who talked about keeping our distance and being safe."_

"_I'll be safe, and faster than either of you."_

_Charles closed his eyes, feeling the rumble of the van under him. It felt almost sentimental, just like when he was young. Driving from state to state every so often with Teach at the wheel._

_When they pulled into their hideouts loading bay, Jack aggressively turned the van off and got out; not even looking back at Anne as he walked away._

_Charles sighed, knowing there was no way to change Anne's mind once it had been made._

"_Just stay safe, and don't stay out too late." He sat up and reached for the back door handle to get out._

_She scoffed, not turning back to look at him. "You're going soft."_

A seagulls shriek brought Charles out of his thoughts.

Looking out into the common shared space, he could spot Anne's equipment sitting out for him.

_Anne off-loaded her duffel bags from her Ferrari Testarossa and onto the concrete flooring of their loading bay. Jack stumbled over from the kitchen to help her bring them in. _

_Charles kept his position in his seat at the kitchen island. _

_Having spent the evening finishing a bottle of rum with Jack left him feeling a little too comfortable to offer help. _

_Anne carefully placed her bags on the floor, making her way up to Charles. _

"_I'll leave it all out for you." Anne picked up the discarded glass with a bit of drink left in it. "And I can write some notes along with how to set it up and what goes where." _

"_I was the one who originally trained you, you know?" Charles raised an eyebrow at her._

"_Yeah, but, a lot has changed since then." Anne smirked. "And you've stopped paying attention."_

The remaining whisky in the bottle sloshed as Charles struggled to stand.

In the past week, he'd collectively gotten around ten hours of sleep.

Even though his partners were off on vacation relaxing, and Jack had urged him to take this time to do the same, Charles felt like he'd have to work even harder.

Taking a look around, he sighed. The clock on the wall read sometime around ten in the morning and he knew he wouldn't be getting anymore rest.

Staggering towards the bathroom, Charles set the bottle of booze down on the sink countertop. He figured he'd have to propose his plan to Teach some time, sooner rather than later.

Taking a long gaze into the mirror, his own face stared back at him darkly. His eyes were tired and heavy from the lack of sleep. Scratching at his thickening beard, he took in the sight of his unkept hair.

"_I've got to stop wallowing." _Charles glared at himself.

For the past few weeks he'd been feeling exceptionally unmotivated. Ever since he had gotten back from the latest trip Teach had sent him, he came home feeling like something was missing. Even though he couldn't figure out what it was, he'll have to push through it. Everyone was counting on him.

• • • • • • •

A repetitive, high pitched trill sounded off somewhere around Eleanor's head. With a groan, she half asleep scrounged around her pillows for the source.

The clock read eight in the morning as she turned the alarm off.

Rolling onto her back, Eleanor squinted at the ceiling. _"What time did I make it home last night…" _she remembered the first few rounds of drinks as celebrations were called, but couldn't think of how she got home.

Sitting up and pushing her sheets off, Eleanor made her way out of bed.

Stumbling from waking up with a lack of sleep and still slightly intoxicated, she ambled towards the desk in her room. Three report files were sitting on her desk in front of her printer.

"_Thank god past me wasn't a complete idiot. Richard would never let me live it down." _Eleanor grimaced at the thought of the meeting taking place this morning.

Scratching at her eyes and walking into her in-suite bathroom, Eleanor thought about the things her father had drilled into her head when it came to attending meetings.

"_Smile, never look disinterested. Make sure you memorize your reports so you're able to look into the partners eyes while speaking." _

Starting vacantly into the mirror, the reflection Eleanor saw seemed foreign to her. Her eyes looked more sunken in than usual, both from the little sleep she's been getting and continuous nights of alcohol. Pulling at the tie holding her up hair, Eleanor shook her hair out around her. It fell in wild ringlets. Lamenting at the fact that she wouldn't have enough time to wash and style it, Eleanor tried her best to tame her hair in cooperation. Throwing half her hair up with a stylish clip, she hurried out of her bathroom and towards her walk in closet.

She had laid out her mornings clothes, not wanting anything to get in her way of making an impression at this mornings meeting with her fathers partners.

For the first time, Eleanor was going to be the one to read out this months management reports. She had gone over all of yesterday morning with Mr. Scott about the financial reports and the monthly sales index. She knew where they were losing money and where opportunities were to be made.

Tripping over her shoes she had set out, Eleanor slipped her feet into the modest kitten heels. Fidgeting with the collar of her blouse and making sure it was fully buttoned with one hand, the other finished zipping up her skirt. She snagged the matching tweed blazer off of her mannequin and rushed out of the closet and back into her large room.

Eleanor crossed the room in large strides, reaching for the report files.

She took a deep breath and sagged her shoulders for a minute. _"It'll be over with, he'll see I'm accountable and things will be fine." _

Eleanor quickly glanced around the room.

"_My room…." _Eleanor thought glumly. From the look of it, you wouldn't even be able to tell. Boxes upon boxes were stacked against one of the walls; the only things that were actually out in the open were her bed and desk. No pictures, no trinkets and no decorations of any kind were strewn about.

"_Maybe if all goes well, he'd let me come back home." _Eleanor took a shaky breath in.

A quick gaze at her phone read almost 8:30 and she rushed out of her room, locking the door handle behind her.

Her heels clicked at the marble tiles as she walked on down the hall. Shrugging on her blazer and trying to balance the files in one arm, she descended the stair case from her floor of the house.

The second story held her fathers office on one wing of the house and his bedroom and study on the other.

Eleanor walked slower and more precise as she crept down the hallway silently.

She could hear the soft ruffling of papers in the office. There was no conversation being made however.

Eleanor relaxed, she'd made it early.

Pushing the heavy door open with one hand and clutching her reports in the other, Eleanor put a brave face on as she walked into the room.

Mr. Scott was seated on the leather couch in the middle of the room. He was flipping through a thick booklet and circling certain things here and there.

The door creaked open as Eleanor stepped through and he looked up, a gentle smile arose on his features.

"Good morning, Eleanor."

She smiled widely back at him, standing in front of him as he got off the couch.

"Good morning, Mr. Scott." Eleanor stuck her hand out in front of her.

He took her hand softly in his and gave it a small shake before reaching forward to grab her in a half hug with his other arm.

Eleanor closed her eyes briefly as his hand rested on her back.

"You're going to do wonderfully." He patted her back twice before pulling away.

"Thank you, it's all because of you." She smiled back at him genuinely.

He opened his mouth to speak again but the sound of voices talking on the other side of the door stopped him.

"That's when I let him know I'd offer him a twenty percent cheaper rate, but he wanted to see an account executive before talking any further on any partnerships." Richards's voice carried in the room from behind the door as he was moving through it.

Eleanor tried to move as quickly as she could gracefully to get herself situated into one of the arm chairs beside Mr. Scott's spot in the room.

Richard walked in, full business scowl on his face, glancing back at his partners in tow.

Crossing her legs at her ankles, she smiled innocently up at her father.

His expression never changing, Richard barely glanced at Eleanor as he walked past her towards his office chair behind the massive desk.

Two men seated themselves across from her in the matching arm chairs. She recognized them as two of her father's board's chairman. A sort of lingering memory of meeting them once was on the back of her mind.

Eleanor smiled politely at the men, clenching her jaw to avoid her ego to surface.

One of the men stared on disinterestedly, while the other had a smug smile plastered on his face.

Mr. Scott noticed the exchange and the uncomfortable air and cleared his throat while standing up.

Richard looked up from his computer and gestured towards him. Mr. Scott walked towards the desk and laid out the booklet he had been looking at.

"I'd like to start this meeting if we may." He pushed the booklet slightly towards Richard.

Eleanor fished through her files, pulling out her matching copy.

Richard was flipping through Mr. Scott's copy and reading the notes he had written.

"These are a few things that Eleanor had pointed out to me while we were reading through it yesterday morning. A few of our partnerships don't seem to be declaring their margins correctly."

Richard nodded along while reading them.

"Alright, you have the floor." Richard stared at Eleanor.

Eleanor pulled three small files out of her own. She stood from her seat and handed one to each of the partners and crossed the room with what she hoped was a strong spine; gingerly handing one to her father.

Mr. Scott remanded standing and encouragingly smiled at her.

Eleanor stood in the middle of the room with hands crossed behind her back.

"I've categorized this month's sales index by our strongest and leading partnerships. The margins have shown that some of our partners are receiving less financial backing but still turning a great number of profits, if we were to support them more they'd be able to reach more customers and sales and we'd both receive those benefits."

Richard nodded along, with an expression that almost seemed impressed; giving Eleanor the courage to continue.

Mr. Scott crossed the room and situated himself back into his seat after seeing Eleanor gain her confidence.

Eleanor began pacing slightly as she continued.

"Moreover, there seem to also be some numbers that are not adding up carrying on from what Mr. Scott said previously. There are a handful of organizations listed among our connections that aren't returning a profit at all, but we're spending the labour and hours. It would be more profitable if we pulled out of those and redistributed the manpower and investments elsewhere."

Glancing at the two businessmen, they seemed eager by what she had said and looked to Richard.

Richard seemed frozen in his chair and stared on, like a deer in headlights.

"Well, uh–that, that would be certainly something to look into, yes." He cleared his throat. "Is there anything else?"

Eleanor smiled self-assuredly and crossed towards her files. "Yes, I also have reports on our current financial situation and where we could be seeing more opportunities and growth."

As Eleanor passed around the second set of booklets, she caught Mr. Scott's face beaming with pride. The confidence and pride he had placed in her made Eleanor feel like there was nothing she could do to mess up this moment.

However, when she reached her father's spot in the room, it almost seemed like he had a look of fear in his eyes.

He took the file from her hands with a quiet "thank you" but didn't make any eye contact.

• • • • • • •

It was still early; the sun in the sky was directly above the city, meaning it must have only been about noon.

Charles was staring up into the sky when the light turned green and the car behind him honked. Looking into the rear view mirror to see the driver, Charles put his lit cigarette in his mouth and with his free left hand he stuck it out the window to flip the driver off.

Charles shifted into first gear while flipping the visor down. Shifting into second and third, the engine of the Mach 1 roared as he sped down the streets.

His ostentatious ride stuck out in the humble neighbourhood he was pulling into. Small independent shops and rundown apartments lined the blocks as Charles drove on down into the middle of the small, quiet ocean-side town.

The small crowd on the street turned to look as he pulled into a parking space in front of a local grocery store. A woman walked towards Charles' car as he was getting out.

She waited on the edge of the sidewalk smiling.

Charles closed the drivers door and noticed her.

"Good afternoon." He nodded in her direction, stepping towards her.

"I was hoping I'd be able to see you soon, I wanted to thank you in person."

Charles waved her off as he started making his way down the block. "It's no trouble. How's your son?"

The woman fell into step with him. "He's doing much better, I don't know what we would have done without your generosity."

Charles smiled down at her. "You let me know if there's anything else you're in need of. You know where you can find me." He stopped in front of a shop.

"Oh, we've already asked so much. My husband said to mention we'll probably be able to start making payments back." She fidgeted with her shopping bags.

Charles placed a hand on the doors handles. Turning back towards her, he shook his head and smiled. "No need to. Take care now." He pushed the door open and a bell jingled above him.

The scent of hickory and mild peppers wafted around Charles. He knew better than to show up un-announced, but figured it would be better to come to him than have him come to Charles.

The small delicatessen was cozy, with rows of smoked sausages hanging from the ceiling. Big fridge displays showcased juicy cuts from various animals and specialty cheeses. The shelf built into the wall adjacent housed canned goods stacked on shelves. A few customers were perusing the pastas and jarred items.

A young boy came out from behind the employees door and smiled behind the counter at Charles.

Walking towards the fridge displays of deli meats. Pretending to appear interested in the cold cuts and slabs of meat, Charles looked up at the young clerk.

Charles leaned against the glass display. "I'm looking for a flank of deer." He said in a lowered tone.

The kid grinned and nodded towards the door in the back.

Charles tipped his head at him and strode across the shop. The heels of his leather boots clicked on the wooden floor as he entered the door marked "employees only".

Inside, the small dry storage area was cramped with produce. Charles wove around the stacks of cans and jars until he reached the door in the back.

Giving it a quick knock, he stepped back. Anxiety finally started sinking in, but he tried pushing it away.

"Yes, what is it?" A deep voice asked behind the door.

"It's Charles."

The lock on the door clicked. Charles froze for a second, his hand on the door knob. Gathering the best of his courage, he swung the door open.

The small crowded room was dominated by the giant desk in the middle. Striding over to the chair across from it, he tried to make himself comfortable.

"Good afternoon, Teach." Charles cleared his throat. He tried not to fidget and refrain from looking elsewhere but at his mentor across from him.

Teach leaned back into his seat. Pushing away the the many papers and blueprints that littered the top of his desk. "It's always a fine afternoon when my best man visits unannounced. I hope you're here to discuss some good news." He raised an eyebrow at Charles.

Mustering his best brave face and strong voice, Charles leaned forward onto his elbows. "I have drawn up a few ideas for our Big Pull. We went by the Addingtons the other night, I think I have an idea on how to get inside."

"Oh?" Teach had a certain look in his eye. "Because from what I've heard, the bill of sale is no longer in his possession."

Charles blanked.

"In fact, it was reported missing the same night you checked in on going down there. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Uh—" Charles stammered. "No." He cleared his voice. "Of course not, this is news to me as well."

Teach narrowed his eyes.

"I would never hold out on you." Charles leaned back, sitting up straight.

Teach spun in his chair, looking at a painting on the wall. "Alright, it's a minor set back. You'll need to either track down where it went or continue to the next phase without it. I'm not taking this set back as a means of dissolving the heist. I'll have my men run some intelligence and I'll let you know the next steps to take." He turned to Charles. "Is this all this visit was?"

Charles was obvious to the fact that he wanted him out of his office already.

"There were a few things I wanted to go over actually, if you have the time." Charles reached into his inner jacket pocket, pulling out a small notepad. Flipping through it, he looked back at Teach who had opened his laptop and was probably already sending emails out.

"I have notes, on the museum heist." Charles laid it down on the table. Teach lazily looked around the laptop at the scribbles on the pages Charles put down. "I'm still figuring out the man power necessary to run this job efficiently, but I've devised a few ways we could get in and out inconspicuously." Charles pushed the notepad closer to Teach, who in turn shut his screen slightly. "There's a city tunnel that runs down underneath the museum. I'd need a blueprint map of the museum but I'm almost one hundred percent positive that there's a maintenance tunnel that would lead into there." Teach was looking over the messy drawings Charles had jotted down. "I'd need a crew of men, with a truck camouflaged as the cities cleaning and maintenance division. Along with another group who could come into the museum with me, or perhaps someone who was already on the inside infiltrated as a worker."

Teach took his notebook, flipping through the pages quickly, then sighed heavily. "So what you're saying is, you want two separate crews? With fully customized outfits and vehicles." He swung himself a bit in his chair. "I could probably swing that through, I'll have to figure out a time line for when it would be able to done for. What happens when you're inside? I'm sure there will be security guards, or even if not security guards there will be cameras and perhaps even motion detectors on the pedestal the statue is on."

Feeling somewhat more self-assured in himself, Charles breathed a sigh of relief as Teach accepted his plan.

"I'm confident in my ability to move in and out of the room without being detected. Jack believes he can rig up a video to override the security cameras in the room it'll be housed in, as long as someone in the museums security team can plug it into a computer."

Teach leaned onto his hands and stared intently at Charles. "So that means, I'll need to insert someone into their hired guys within the month. The exhibit will open in a few weeks and remain here for a week or two afterwards I'm sure. We have about a month to get it all together." Opening his laptop back up, Teach started typing. "I've also heard there might be a party for the elites the museum is looking to throw, depending on how much hype the statue gets. It might be the perfect distraction for us to get in there."

"I haven't thought of a way to replace the statue once we've grabbed it." Charles took his notebook back.

Teach waved him off. "Not a problem, we'll come up with something." His tone more friendly than it had been in the beginning of his visit. "Please send me copies of your notes. If you could scan them and emailed them over as soon as possible so I can make calls."

Charles could sense this was him rushing him out.

"There's just one more thing." He trailed off.

Teach looked at him above the laptops edge.

"I ran into an interesting character the other night, maybe a couple of them. And the crew and I got to talking and Anne was saying some things, I was wondering if you'd be able to fill in the gaps." Charles pocketed the notepad.

Not saying a word Teach went back to typing but didn't interrupt.

"The other night we were up in the North Hills and we ran into the Guthrie heiress." Charles noticed the slight lapse in Teach's typing. "Then as we left, and went down into Midtown, she showed up again. Somewhere called The Jolly Roger. Have you ever heard of it?"

The soft clicks on the keyboard stopped and Teach closed the laptops lid. "I don't like you hanging around the North Hills unless it's for business. What if you were spotted by someone. You know those rich snobs love to call the cops every time they sense someone stands out."

"Yes, but—" Charles was cut off.

"And most especially not around anyone near to Richard Guthrie."

"Understood, except—"

"And Midtown is dangerous. There's always police patrolling, not to mention the other crews that runs the areas there."

Charles felt like a child being scolded after getting caught doing something they weren't supposed to. Except, Teach wasn't even explaining why he wasn't supposed to be doing what he's being scolded for.

"Right, of course. It was late in the night, nobody saw anything. But, Anne was mentioning something about the Guthrie heiress and her name being tied to some shady businesses. And she said she saw her at one of the Round Up meetings, or at least she thinks she did…" Charles felt like he was just racking up more questions than answers.

Teach's poker face didn't falter. "I'm sure that impossible."

"And what about these Midtown crews, you've never mentioned them much before. Are we connected to them at all?"

Teach sighed. "No, they're their own separate chapter. They're included in the meetings because it's important we all know who's toes we're stepping on when we run heists." Teach leaned in closer. "I don't want you going around the city, messing with things you have no business in. Run the heists I've given you. You've been an amazing number two, why bother with the rabble of some other criminals." He looked solemnly at Charles. "Keep things going the way they are Charles, one day when you're successor we can talk on and on about those that don't matter to us."

"Yeah." Charles felt out of depth. He nodded along to the words being said, but his mind was already elsewhere.

Teach stood up and Charles instinctively moved with him. He felt like he was being lied to and his mind raced to keep up with the flood of feelings that were enveloping him. Teach came around to his side of the desk and swung an arm around Charles' shoulder, leading towards the door.

"Everything's going to work out fine. Keep on schedule, don't deviate off course." Teach clapped him on the shoulder as his other arm reached for the door knob. "How would you feel about maybe getting out of the city? I have a couple guys running some jobs if you'd like to join in. Might do you some good to get away while Jack and Anne are gone."

Charles lingered in the doorway. "Yeah, I'll get back to you about it." He turned to leave. "Have a good day." The lock clicked behind him as he exited. The shop was empty by now with even the clerk hidden from view.

Charles left in a hurry, the bell of the front entrance rang out in his mind as he sauntered over to his parked car. Sitting in his car in the silence, his mind raced. He'd never felt so excluded by Teach, he's always shared everything with him. In the nineteen years Charles has spent growing and learning from Teach, he'd never hidden anything from him before.

His hands were aching and when he looked down at them they were stark white from the force he was grabbing the steering wheel with. Relaxing the muscles in them, he ground his jaw. He was going to figure out what it was Teach didn't want him knowing.

And he was going to start with the person Teach especially forbid.

* * *

Oops, this took way longer than I wanted and it's also way shorter than I wanted.

I just wanted to get this out there already.

There's really no excuse for me taking so long to write other than me working a butt ton. Here's to 2020 and being more motivated to not spend my days off lazing!

cheers to anyone and everyone still reading! Hopefully I'll write another chapter before this month ends.

xo.


End file.
